All These Things
by Grinning Wolf
Summary: An illness is sweeping the crowded population of the city and benders and nonbenders alike are falling to the sickness. When Bolin becomes dangerously ill Mako struggles with the idea that he may not be able to save his little brother. A short story about the care Mako has for his brother and the stress of trying to keep them both alive against a threat none of them can see.
1. Chapter 1: Night Sweats

_**Author's Note:**__** Lol what is this, I don't even…? So I really should be writing on my other fic but I've hit a slump and I need to claw my way out lmao. ^_^; This is just a short little thing to show the brotherly affection between the two brothers. I feel like in all of the shipping wars and pairings that relationship gets a bit lost. I also feel like Mako has been peppered with all of this hate for some reason but I can't hate the guy even if Bolin is my absolute favorite. I may expand this a bit but it'll most likely only be a few chapters until my other fic is complete. This may also end up being rewritten, I've really no clue LOL.**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 1: Night Sweats**

It was the screaming that woke him up.

A horrible mangled noise of fear and despair that sent a chill of ice racing along his spine. The hair on the back of Mako's neck stood up and in that uncanny brotherly way he knew that something was very much wrong. He sat up in bed, hair a tousled mess, and kicked the covers off of his legs as he scrambled from his bed.

"Bolin?" He called into the dark, squinting his eyes at the bed across from his. The screams had dissolved into pitiful whimpers as Mako padded barefoot across the chilly wooden floor. When he reached his brother's side, Mako reached down to rouse his brother and his hand came in contact with damp sheets. A worried frown creased his brow and he leaned further over the bed.

Bolin's body was swathed in covers damp from sweat. Shivers trembled through his body as he tossed and turned, sweat beading down his brow. His eyes were closed, expression twisted in a very uncharacteristic look of fright. His dark hair was plastered wetly to the side of his head, sheets crumpled and wrinkled under his body. His hands clenched desperately at the fabric, fingers clawing at some unseen foe.

"Bolin! Hey Bolin!" Mako called, brushing back a few stray locks of hair as he pressed a hand to his brother's forehead. An alarming amount of heat flared up underneath his fingertips and the firebender swallowed in distress. "Bolin wake up." He demanded as Bolin flinched under his touch and flailed about.

"No…don't…!" The earthbender whimpered, voice strained. His eyes roamed about from underneath closed eyelids as he fought against Mako's touch. "My bending!" Bolin moaned and a cold understanding struck Mako as he realized his brother was having nightmares of the night the Revelation had happened. The night Bolin had almost lost his bending by Amon's hand.

"Bolin wake up!" He demanded more firmly, determined to drag his brother from the nightmarish grasp of that masked man.

"M-Mako…"

"Yeah it's Mako, it's your bro." He breathed as Bolin finally stilled, eyes fluttering open underneath heavy lashes.

"Mako…?" He mumbled again and Mako noticed with alarm that his brother's eyes had a feverish glaze over them.

"Yeah I'm right here Bolin, tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?" He asked leaning worriedly over his little brother's shaking form. The last time Bolin had gotten extremely sick they were still kids living on the streets. The malnutrition and horrible filthy living conditions had finally taken its toll and Bolin had barely survived. That was about the time Mako had sworn to himself that they would find a better life no matter what it took.

"I…" Bolin groaned, propping himself up on shaky elbows. "I don't feel so well Mako…" He weakly admitted.

"You're sick?" Mako clarified, leaning closer.

"I'm gonna _be_ sick!"

"What?" Mako just barely had time to lunge out of the way before Bolin abruptly hung his head over the bed and vomited all over the wooden floor. His shoulders heaved, fingers clutching desperately at the side of the bed as Mako recoiled and dashed to fetch a bucket. The sounds of Bolin retching miserably filled the loft as Mako retrieved a pail of water and several rags. He expertly swiped up the mess, crinkling his nose in distaste at the sour smell. Exhausted Bolin buried his face in the sheets, his body still half slung across the bed as his stomach churned dangerously.

"Come on Bo, roll over. Don't press on your stomach." Mako instructed, gently nudging his brother. Bolin obeyed, rolling onto his back as a cool damp rag was neatly folded and pressed over his hot forehead. His head was propped up on pillows and the sheets were tugged back up underneath his chin. Bolin's clammy hand suddenly caught his wrist and Mako paused, looking down at his little brother as Bolin blinked blearily up at him. He flashed a strained grin up at his older brother and licked chapped lips.

"Hey, it'll be fine…" He murmured and Mako felt a surge of love for his sibling. Even while sick and miserable his little brother was still worried about him. "…it'll be fine, my brother Mako will be here any minute…" Bolin muttered, eyes slipping closed as Mako drew back in alarm.

"Bo? Bo! I'm right here! I'm Mako! Hey? Bolin!" He cried before letting it go, seeing his brother had fallen back into a fitful sleep. With anxiety gnawing in his gut like worms he padded his way over to the lamp in the corner and lit it, casting a soft glow throughout the small space. Downstairs he kindled the stove, putting some tea on to boil as he checked in on Bolin before throwing out the soiled rags and rinsing out the bucket. He returned it to its position by the bed, unsure if it would be needed again and perched himself on the side of Bolin's bed, legs slung over the side, elbows digging into his knees as he rested his head in his hands.

What were they going to do if Bolin was seriously sick? They had another Probending match coming up and there was no way they could miss it. If it was bad enough to call for a doctor…how would they pay? Would they need medicine? Should he stop by a shop? What healers did he know that could possibly cut them a deal? There was that guy near the noodle shop. His rates were cheap but was he reliable? What if it was something serious? How weak was Bolin? Was there something his brother had been keeping from him? How long had he been feeling unwell? Maybe it was just food poisoning…Bolin _had_ eaten a lot last night…

Thoughts swirled around in Mako's head and he clutched at his hair, fingers sliding through the shortly cropped ebony locks. He seized a fistful and hung his head, shoulders hunched as his mind raced to come up with solutions to this new dilemma. He couldn't lose Bolin. Absolutely not, it wasn't even worth considering. Without Bolin none of this-

No.

It was just a cold or something, it had to be! Nothing serious. Maybe a twenty-four hour bug of some kind. In no time Bolin would be up and about, bouncing around and scarfing down food while chatting away in his normal cheerful manner! The trilling whistle of the teapot coming to a boil broke Mako out of his worried thoughts and with a sigh he hauled himself to his feet as he clambered down the ladder to the first floor of the attic. He pulled the teapot off of the burner and steeped the bag of leaves in the boiling water. His pinched and worried face stared back at him, his image mirrored in the circle of steaming water.

Water…

Korra! Korra could heal using waterbending! He suddenly realized, eyes widening at the idea. But was this even something she could heal? It wasn't a wound of any kind…but she _had_ trained under Master Katara though, right? It was worth a shot. He decided firmly, his resolve hardening. Bolin would be fine. Tomorrow if Bolin was doing better he'd go to the island and ask Korra for her help he swore to himself.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** So let me know what you think? Next chapter should be up sometime. We'll see how things go. I'm also getting a feel for the characters. I've fallen hard and I mean extremely hard for LOK so there will probably be more fics to come! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Blistered Red

_**Author's Note**__**: I've decided this is most likely where I'm going to dump all of my Bolin and Mako angst LOL. We find more about what's going on in the city. To be clear the focus of this story is what's happening to Bolin and not romantic drama although there may be some. ******__Also Bolin may seem a bit OOC here but who acts like their normal chipper self when they're sick? _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me feel like this isn't total crap… xD

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 2: Blistered Red**

The next day came, the sun filling the loft with its warm rays as Bolin lay sleeping in bed. His fever hadn't diminished in the night despite Mako applying cold rags to his clammy skin and he'd tossed and turned all night long until the blankets on his bed were a twisted mess. To make matters worse his shivering hadn't slacked off and Mako had to direct him to the bucket he'd placed beside the bed as Bolin emptied his stomach several times throughout the night. His breath rasped wetly in his throat and sweat poured off of him, dampening the sheets beneath his body. When he did finally stir in rare moments of awareness it only served to worry Mako more. His thoughts weren't lucid and he often confused Mako for someone else, forgetting where he was at and what was happening.

Mako sighed, lost in thoughts of his brother as he stirred the pot of soup he was boiling. Beside him the radio fizzed with a murmur of noise that he was only partially paying attention to. Outside of the window snow flurries drifted lazily towards the ground and he could feel the cold seeping in from the window panes. Briefly he made a mental note to throw more blankets over Bolin before a man's voice drew his attention back to the radio.

"As the population increases and people grow more cramped in the city it's natural for diseases and illnesses to spread. I keep pressing, the sewage systems need to be improved on! Water's fine with the help of waterbending technology but who cares about sewage huh?" Some man vented, his voice cutting in and out from static.

"Ah yes, there's reportedly been that sickness spreading through the lower areas of town. Doctors aren't sure what is it but they're cautioning people to be aware…" The interviewer piped up.

"Right as I'm saying the more people crowded together the easier it is for illnesses to be passed on! Sewage and trash filled streets cause disease to spread and the whole thing is just unsanitary! That's what the council needs to be focusing on at the moment instead of trying to appease these unhappy nonbenders! Really, who cares who can bend when disease is threatening the population-benders and nonbenders alike?" The man demanded and the radio host cleared his throat.

"Yes well said, you heard that folks! We should all stick together and deal with the issues this city has together! Doctors caution to wash your hands and-" Mako's brow furrowed in thought, mulling over what he'd just heard as an advertisement for some soap brand crackled over the air. He hesitated, stirring the pot of soup mindlessly. He…was taking care of Bolin right? They'd escaped that level of filth and poverty…right?

"Oy, you just not feel like showing up to practice today or should I call it quits on you two?" A gruff voice suddenly demanded from the attic stairs and Mako jumped, sloshing soup dangerously close to the burner of the stove as he whirled around. The grizzled face of Toza glared at him as the older man rested a hand on the floor and hoisted himself through the hole in the floor. "Nngh I'm getting' too old to be clambering up here for your sorry selves!" He grumbled and Mako mentally face palmed himself.

"The practice! I completely forgot Toza, I meant to tell you!" He sighed and the old man harrumphed before glancing around the small room.

"Where's yer brother? It's not like you two ta miss a practice." The older trainer asked, a tiny hint of concern in his gruff voice. Mako's gaze flickered up towards the loft and Toza's followed.

"He's sick." Mako muttered.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Did um…did Korra stop by for practice?" He asked absently and Toza shook his head, both of them listening as a wet cough sounded from upstairs.

"Nope, she told me to tell ya she has some Air training or something."

"Oh…listen Toza, I gotta go find her. Do you…" Mako hesitated, scratching at the back of his head, eyes trained on the floor. He didn't expect help from anyone, he was so used to having to do without and he wasn't quite sure if the grumpy older man would be willing or not. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Bolin while I'm gone?" He finally asked and Toza snorted, pointedly staring at the wall as he scowled in mock irritation.

"Yer brother's sick and ya run off ta find a girl?" He asked, lofting a bushy eyebrow at the younger boy.

"She can heal with her waterbending, I've seen it." Mako supplied and Toza grunted.

"Don't think it works on something like this…" He muttered before pursing his lips. "I reckon I could be bothered to pop in once and a while…" He relented grudgingly, peering at Mako to see if the boy was laughing at him. Instead he was met with an incredibly grateful expression and with a start the older man awkwardly fumed, grumbling to himself in agitation.

"Thanks Toza, I swear once Bolin's better I'll scrub the whole gym or something!" Mako grinned, dashing up the ladder to grab his coat and scarf. He ducked into their bedroom, shrugging on his long jacket and twining his beloved red scarf around his throat to ward off the cold outside. Mako paused, bending over Bolin and adjusting the cool cloth on his brother's head with affectionate care.

"Bolin, hey Bolin." He whispered and the younger boy mumbled before turning over, Pabu curled tightly by his side.

"Mmm?" Bolin slurred, blinking open his normally vibrant green eyes.

"Listen Bolin, I'm stepping out for a bit but I'll be back as soon as I can. Toza is here if you need anything, alright?" Mako informed him, worried his brother would retort and demand he stay there. To his surprise though Bolin simply nodded tiredly and rolled back over in bed.

"Mm a'right dad…" He sighed and Mako felt his breath catch painfully in his throat. He swallowed down the thick lump and ruffled Bolin's hair before tugging his scarf up around his mouth in an attempt to hide his emotions.

"Get some rest bro." He called behind him before clattering hurriedly down the ladder. If Toza noticed the upset look on his face he didn't say anything.

* * *

Mako meandered his way down the street, hands shoved deep in his pockets, a scowl on his face and a basket looped around one muscular arm. He'd trekked all the way to the Air temple only to find Korra had been called away with something to do with the city and wasn't even there. With a look of concern at his explanation a very pregnant Pema had insisted on fixing him a basket with food and some herbs for tea. He'd thanked her honestly and she'd bid him goodbye, wishing Bolin well and promising to tell Korra that it was important that she come see them.

With a disgruntled sigh he picked up his pace, seeking out the drab little herbal remedy shop that squatted on the corner.

"Oh Mako, how are you?" A woman hailed him from a food stand and Mako sent her a vague wave in return.

"Just fine Mrs. Mahya, how's your husband?"

"Oh much better now that he's resting his back!" The woman smiled, dimples appearing at the corner of her mouth as she chortled and waved her hand in the air. "Say where's Bolin? Normally he's trailing you like a lost puppy!" She beamed and Mako sighed.

"He's sick ma'am, I was just picking him up some medicine…" He replied and worry immediately creased the woman's round face.

"Oh dear! He hasn't got what's going around has he?" She asked anxiously and Mako shrugged silently. "Well I'll tell you what…let me just wrap up some of his favorite buns for you to take back to him-" She began, already picking a generous portion of the steaming buns off of the heating rack and placing them in a bundle.

"Oh no, I have to buy him medicine Mrs. Mahya, there's no way-"

"A gift! It's a gift! For him to feel better! Sick people need to eat good food to recover faster!" She waved his objections off, folding the top of the brown paper bag over so the buns wouldn't spill out. "Besides he fixed the broken wheel on my cart the other day. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to take my wares home and goodness knows they would've been stolen! Just don't let my husband know!" She smiled and winked at him and he thanked her, knowing it meant money lost out of her pocket. It was a rarity for someone on the street to give away free food of any sort and her kindness did not go unappreciated. He felt a leap of pride in him at how fond everyone was of his little brother. Briefly a wry grin twisted the corners of his mouth upwards as he tucked the bag of buns into the basket on his arm and made his way to the remedy shop.

His good mood didn't last long though as he eyed the prices scrawled in neat, thin handwriting underneath the bins of herbs. He supposed Pema's herbal teas would have to do the job as he jangled what little change he had left in his pocket. Silently he thanked the pregnant woman again before sighing and leaving the shop.

* * *

When he made it back to the training room Toza was just finishing up with one of the Probending teams and hailed him over as the team was packing up their equipment. Mako drifted over, impatient to get back to his brother.

"How's Bolin?"

"Eh, boy was sleeping last couple of times I checked." The older man replied as the Probending team called goodbye. Toza waved them off impatiently before eyeing Mako up and down. "Where's the healer girl?" He asked gruffly, hiding his concern behind a façade of callousness. Mako scowled and hefted the basket in his gloved hand.

"I couldn't find her, she's busy with city business." He brushed it off and Toza hummed to himself in thought.

"Hm well anyways, tell the kid to hurry up and get better. If you two have ta drop out of the matches then I'm out an investment!" Toza spat, somehow managing to appear both offended and worried all in one go. Mako suppressed a smile at the old man's disgruntled care and made his way towards the steep set of stairs leading up to the attic the two brothers shared.

"Will do Toza." He called over his shoulder. The loft was quiet as he mounted the stairs and emerged on the landing, setting the basket on the table squatting in front of the couch. With a frown Mako shed his coat and threw it across the arm of the chair, rekindling the dying fire in the stove to warm the attic. With apprehension he scaled the ladder to their bedroom and quietly crept his way over to his brother's bed. Bolin lay unnaturally still, face a pale pallor, a flush of red fever tingeing his round cheeks and button nose. Mako pressed the back of his hand to his younger brother's cheek before checking his forehead. If anything he seemed hotter since he'd left. Bolin's eyes slowly blinked open, the pupils a dull dark color so opposite from their normally snappish bright green color.

"Mmm hey Mako have you seen Pabu? I can't find Pabu…" Bolin murmured sleepily and Mako glanced down at the fire ferret curled snugly against his brother's side.

"Bolin, he's right here…" He began when his brother interrupted him again.

"Did you have to work for the Triads today?"

"What?" Mako asked confused, crouching close to the bed.

"That's why you left…" Bolin whispered, eyes gradually sliding shut again and Mako stared hard at his brother. Work for the Triads?

"Bolin I-" He cut off, thoughts milling about. He hadn't worked crunching numbers for the Triple Threats in several years now. Bolin knew that. He'd specifically forbid the earthbender from having any dealings with them... That was it. That was the kicker. Mako suddenly rose to his feet, throwing the covers back from Bolin's shivering form. He seized his brother under the armpits and hauled him upright in bed, slinging his arm around his shoulders and pulling the shorter boy's weight onto his frame. Bolin made a noise of objection, opening his eyes again and blinking in confusion as he sagged against Mako in support.

"Come on Bo, we're gonna take a shower." Mako informed him firmly, lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't wanna, I wanna sleep-" Bolin whined, allowing himself to be dragged towards the ladder despite his objections. "'M tired Mako, I don't feel well…"

"I know Bo, I know. A nice shower will make you feel better. Trust me." Mako soothed, carefully navigating their way down the ladder with some difficulty and then the stairs. He hauled his brother towards the showers where they usually washed up after practice and once there he allowed the younger boy to slump on a bench. Mako twisted the knob in one of the showers, turning the water on at full blast and stripping Bolin down to his boxers despite his weak protests. Mako took a deep breath and then abruptly shoved Bolin into the shower.

The reaction was instantaneous as the frigid water came in contact with his skin. He howled, clutching at Mako's sleeves, eyes snapping wide open as he tried to leap out from underneath the ice cold spray. Mako gritted his teeth, pressing Bolin back into the water, his sleeves quickly becoming soaked as the two struggled.

"We've got to bring your fever down Bo! Trust me!" Mako yelled over Bolin's shouting. The younger brother clawed at him, shivering and shaking pitifully as his hair slicked against the side of his head and hung in limp locks down his neck.

"Mako! Mako! Stop! It's too cold!" He pleaded desperately and Mako felt a pang of guilt twist in his gut.

"I know Bo, the cold will bring your fever down. Just stay in!" He growled, shoving the other boy back into the shower once again. By now his whole front was soaked, his heavy winter clothes thirstily wicking up the cold water and turning a dark shade of color. Bolin seemed to grow tired, what strength he'd summoned to try and force his way out of the shower quickly drained from him and he looked up at Mako with trembling lips. Mako was shocked to see tears beading in his brother's eyes before abruptly spilling over in thick fat drops. Bolin sniffled, scrubbing at his face as he slid to the floor of the shower. His skin had blanched an even paler color at the icy touch of the water and his frame trembled with shakes, teeth chattering so badly he could hardly talk.

"Y-you h-hate m-me!" He sobbed and Mako startled at the uncharacteristic behavior his sibling was showing.

"No Bo I'm taking care of you. You've got a fever and it has to come down or things will get worse!" He stressed, his hand resting firmly on Bolin's bare shoulder. "I know it's cold but it's only for a minute."

"No I hate you back!" Bolin shouted in reply and the two lapsed into silence as Bolin pouted shivering dejectedly. After a minute Mako turned off the water and immediately bundled his brother up in a swath of thick towels. He'd probably hear it later from Toza about how many he was using up but at the moment he really didn't care. He was drying a sullen Bolin off when he noticed the redness. With alarm he pulled the towel away and examined the flushed skin on his brother's torso with unease.

"Bo did you do something to your chest?" He asked seriously, brushing a finger over the raised skin. Sluggishly his brother shook his head no, eyes threatening to close again as his head dipped dangerously low. "Hey stay awake on me just a little longer." Mako instructed, peering closely at his skin. The flesh was an angry red in color, raised up in swollen patches that mottled the skin across his chest and up towards his armpits. It inched its way up his neck a bit and trailed across one arm in splotches. A rash. Bolin had developed a rash of some kind. He realized, brow furrowing in thought. With anxiety building in his chest Mako quickly finished toweling his brother off and helped him dress in warm night clothes. The two struggled their way back upstairs with Mako supporting a majority of the earthbender's weight and Mako let him rest on the couch while he brewed a cup of tea using the herbs Pema had given him.

The shock of the cold shower seemed to have brought the dangerously raging fever down a notch, at least temporarily. Bolin lay curled up on the couch in a pile of blankets, still shivering violently as his eyelids drooped heavily and his head bobbed downwards towards his chest. Mako set about reheating the soup he'd prepared earlier, determined to get some sustenance into his sickly brother. While it was heating he poured a mug of the tea and sat on the table in front of Bo, pressing the hot cup into his brother's hands. Bolin accepted the cup with a wan smile, seeming more alert as he sipped tentatively at the steaming brew before immediately crinkling his nose in distaste.

"Ugh…" He started but Mako scowled and pushed the cup back towards him.

"Don't even start little bro! It's good for you, drink up!" Mako insisted firmly, leaving no room for arguments. Mako rummaged in the basket of food and pulled out the brown bag of buns. "Oh Mrs. Mahya gave me some of your favorite buns on the house. She says to hurry and get well." Mako grinned, unfolding the bag and setting it on the table.

"That was nice of her!" Bolin smiled, eagerly digging into the bag and chomping into one of the rolls with some of his usual vigor. He managed to down one and some soup, pouting childishly when Mako made him finish off the bitter tasting tea. While he was busy eating Mako went up to the loft and stripped the sheets damp with fevered sweat off of Bolin's bed. He hesitated before pulling the clean blankets off of his own bed and remaking Bolin's with them, bundling the dirty sheets up for washing later. When he climbed back down the ladder Bolin was already nodding off to sleep on the couch. He hoisted his brother back up to the bedroom and tucked him adamantly in, piling just about every blanket they had on top of him. When that was done he finally flopped down on the couch with a sigh and allowed his eyes to close for a brief moment. Abruptly he realized that the front of his clothes was still wet from the fight in the shower and there was a pile of sheets and another pile of wet towels waiting for him. With a huff of irritation he decided he might as well do a bit of laundry and heaved himself off of the couch.

* * *

The shower's warmth soothed the ache from his muscles and Mako rotated his shoulder with a noise of appreciation, vaguely reflecting on how much Bolin had grown over the years. It was just about all he could do to heft the stocky boy over his shoulder and haul him up and down the ladder. His stature was quickly becoming one of a well-practiced earthbender, the once painfully skinny frame filling out with muscles earned from hefting and shifting massive chunks of earth about. Mako himself was much more lithe, his weight distributed along a taller frame that allowed him to excel at his cool under fire style of fighting. With a wry smile he realized Bolin really was growing up even if he still acted childish at times.

Someone's voice interrupted his thoughts, the muffled calls drifting into the shower room as whoever it was entered the gym shouting at what was probably the top of their lungs. With a growl of irritation Mako hurriedly toweled off, yanking on a pair of pants and stomping his way towards the door. If they kept it up they'd wake Bolin up and his brother really needed his sleep. No one should be in the gym anyways, all of the Probending practices had ended for the day. He wrenched open the door and rounded the corner sharply, clearly prepared to fuss at whoever was causing all of that racket when he abruptly felt someone bounce off of his bare chest. Cold fingers pressed against his flesh and his mouth fell open in surprise as the person gave a shocked shout before stumbling back.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A very familiar brazen voice snapped at him and suddenly Korra was standing there, eyes wide, mouth opened in a mirror image of his expression. She was still clothed in heavy winter clothes from traipsing around outside and the two stared at one another in stunned silence before a blush abruptly lit up her face as her eyes fell on Mako's bare chest. His own face immediately flushed and hurriedly he took a quick step back and tugged his shirt on over his head.

"Korra." He said, his voice muffled by the fabric. "What are you doing here?" He asked and she blinked before clenching her hands into fists.

"Pema said you came looking for me? She said it was important…" She replied, lofting an eyebrow at him as she rested her hands on her hips. Mako blinked and then looked down at her with understanding.

"Oh, yeah listen…can your waterbending help with sicknesses?" He asked, cutting straight to the point in his normal brisk manner. Korra's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Um no I don't think so. It just works with wounds and stuff, I think illness needs to take its course and everything…" There was a long moment of silence as Mako sighed, his shoulders sagging at the disappointment. A worried look came across her face and she glanced around them. "Why? Who's sick? Where's Bolin?" She demanded anxiously, brow furrowing in nervousness.

"He's sleeping upstairs, he hasn't been feeling well lately…" Mako muttered, toweling his wet hair off with one hand.

"What? Really? Is he alright?" Korra pressed uneasily and Mako shrugged.

"He should be alright, I'll take care of him." He responded gruffly and Korra frowned before pressing a finger to her chin.

"What about the match next week? Is he going to be okay to fight in it?"

"Who knows?" Mako snapped, suddenly feeling irritated and tired.

"Well sor-rrry mister grumpy pants, geez I was just curious!" Korra snipped back with a scowl. "Anyways can I see him? I mean can I help in any way?" She implored worriedly and Mako sighed before glancing down at her. She had a pout on her face, lip poked out slightly as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes. Finally he relented.

"Well it's kinda gross or whatever, but I could use help with the laundry." He replied gruffly, rubbing at the back of his neck and half expecting her to change her mind and leave.

"Oh please have you seen Meelo's clothes after a mud bath?" Korra countered with a teasing grin and Mako rolled his eyes before shrugging.

"Fair enough." He surrendered. He was hesitant to admit it but doing laundry was a lot easier when you had a waterbender helping you. Korra twisted the water out of the wet clothes and carefully maneuvered the bubble so that it fell harmlessly back into the wash tub. Mako shook out a blanket and then neatly folded it into a square before adding it to the finished pile. They spoke awkwardly at first before gradually warming into idle chatter. She told him about what had her busy all day and how frustrated she was starting to get with the police and Mako told her how Bolin had been faring and about Pema and visiting the island.

"I'm sorry I can't help Bolin." Korra suddenly spoke up, eyes focused on emptying the tub of water. Mako looked over at her and shrugged.

"If it's not something you can do then it's not something you can do." He waved it off, hoisting the pile of clean laundry up on his shoulder. "I'll take care of him like I always do. You may be the Avatar but that doesn't make you all powerful." He teased, the shy hint of a smirk flickering across his mouth. She returned it with a punch to the arm and he acted like it had hurt even though it really actually had.

The two of them made their way up to the living space the boys shared and Korra insisted on peeking in on Bolin who was sleeping heavily in his bed. She brushed that funny stray lock of hair off of his forehead and patted his arm in a comforting way.

"I'll come visit you when you're awake Bolin." She whispered quietly, trying not to wake him. His chest rose and fell in rapid breaths and she frowned in worry at the shallow breathing. "Hurry and get well!" She instructed seriously, giving Pabu a brief scratch behind his ears as he chirruped in greeting. Downstairs she folded her arms protectively over her chest and avoided Mako's sharp gaze. "So…if he gets worse what are you going to do?" She asked softly and Mako pursed his lips, tugging his scarf up over his mouth in an attempt to hide his frown. He didn't meet her eyes either. This was none of her concern the way he saw it.

"I'll just borrow some money to take him to a doctor. It can come out of our share of the winnings from the next match." He told her, not liking how unsure he sounded even to his own ears. She screwed her face up in a look of contemplation and gestured her hand vaguely in the air.

"Um, I'm sure if I ask Tenzin…Air Acolytes are known for their charity-" She bit off the words immediately, realizing her mistake about the time Mako stiffened. His face darkened and he scowled at her, all of the boyish charm he'd been showing earlier gone.

"Thanks for the offer Korra but we're not your own personal pity party!" He snapped in aggravation. "If you want to get that warm tingling feeling inside go adopt an orphan or rescue a Hedgecat or something." He growled and she shrank back, planting her hands angrily on her hips.

"You know what I mean! Look I'm just trying to help!" She retorted in irritation and he rolled his eyes. Suddenly he just felt extremely tired. He felt much older than his age as if the past couple of years of being overly mature and living on the streets were abruptly catching up with him.

"Maybe if you'd ever had to work for your money you wouldn't give it away so freely." He scowled.

"Maybe if you weren't so hardheaded you two would be better off!" Korra snapped back and Mako's firebender temper flared.

"We got where we are from being so hardheaded! You don't know anything Korra! You've always been given everything!" He shouted back, slicing his hand angrily through the air. The two of them took a deep breath as a round of coughing sounded from upstairs and Mako's angry face immediately melted into one of concern. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment, listening quietly until the coughs had subsided.

"I think you should go Korra." Mako abruptly stated and her eyes flickered up to him in surprise.

"Right…" She hesitated, grasping her arm with one hand. "Um tell Bolin I came by?" She wavered and he nodded his head sharply, not quite meeting her eyes. With an awkward little half wave she descended the stairs leaving Mako alone in the dim room. He hesitated, gnawing at his lower lip in thought. A torn feeling welled up inside of him and with a sigh he ran his hand agitatedly through his hair.

Korra dragged her feet across the smooth gym floor and mentally berated herself. She hadn't meant to say anything offensive to him! How was she supposed to know that was such a touchy subject? She glowered, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"Korra!" His voice suddenly hailed her back and she froze, turning slightly to look back towards the stairs. He stood halfway down, the glow from the room above shining on his face and arms, his head peeking down from the hole in the floor. "I'm sorry." He said so abruptly that she blinked and almost missed it. They both hesitated and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just….worried." He admitted and she smiled slightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's fine. Come by and see Bolin again? It would cheer him up." He offered and she smiled, shooting him an affirmative thumbs up. Feeling a bit better Mako climbed back up the stairs and shook his head. He didn't need the added stress of Korra being mad at him on top of Bolin being sick. His feelings could take the back burner that Bolin's health couldn't. He scowled in thought, sending a controlled burst of fire into the stove for added heat. The chill crept into the room with determination and he threw himself tiredly down on the couch. He allowed his head to lull back against the cushion and silently he ran some figures through his head. This month's rent was coming up, they had groceries they needed to buy, Pema's herbs would only last for so long…speaking of which he should probably make Bolin drink some more tea-oh! They also had the fee for the gym but were they going to be able to continue Probending or should he call it quits? Then again if he had to borrow money for a doctor's bill they would _have_ to play but if Bolin couldn't they'd have to forfeit with a player short…

Mako groaned, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes and wished not for the first time that someone would just appear and tell him everything he needed to do. He could always inquire at the power plant for another shift of work but then Bolin would be here alone. Korra was busy with her duties as the Avatar and Toza had work to do. The thoughts circulated in his head in a constant stream or worry flowing around and around and around and after some time he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Take the time to review? Pwease? Lol. Asdf when did this get so long? Also to anyone thinking "God Mako is such a jerk" then you've missed the entire point, just saying.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Churning Nausea

_**Author's Note**__**: Wow I can't believe how many views this has suddenly gotten! Also thanks everyone for your enthusiastic reviews! I eat those things up I really do lol. This chapter is a bit more angsty and dark so be warned. Please enjoy.**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 3: Churning Nausea**

The next morning Mako was awoken abruptly by Pabu pouncing on his chest. His breath whooshed out of him in a gasp and he startled awake, eyes snapping open as he realized with dismay that he'd fallen asleep. He sat up, his neck aching in a sharp twinge from the awkward position he'd been sitting in on the couch for the whole night. His back creaked like an old man's and with a twist and a pop he winced as he stretched and worked the kinks out of his shoulders. Pabu chittered in irritation on his chest and nipped at his fingers. Mako swore and yanked his fingers away before sighing and standing up. Immediately the fire ferret dashed towards the window and clawed at the pane of glass, a desperate look on his face.

"Alright alright Pabu, you probably haven't been out for a while now huh?" He asked, opening the window to a swirl of cold air. Pabu hesitated, nose twitching in the air as he debated on actually stepping foot in the snow gathered on the window sill. "Alright you're a fire ferret already, just go!" Mako shooed him impatiently and with an offended look Pabu took off to roam outside. Mako closed the window back, shivering in the cold air that had rushed eagerly into the dim room. With a grumble he rubbed sleepily at his eyes, still feeling rather exhausted and climbed up the ladder to the loft. The figure in the bed was alarmingly still and for a moment Mako hesitated at the last ladder rung, his eyes fixated unmoving on the large lump in the bed sheets.

"Bolin…" He whispered in a cautious voice. There was no reply, no ripple of movement or intake of air. His breath suddenly seized in his throat and his heart sped up, pounding fearfully in his chest as Mako scrambled the rest of the way into his room and dashed towards the bed. Those cold winter nights when they'd fallen asleep huddled together, clinging tightly for warmth with silent prayers that they'd both be alive in the morning. That ever present fear that one morning he'd wake up to find Bolin's cold dead fingers woven in his red scarf. He couldn't count the number of dead bodies lying like limp wet sacks that they'd witnessed huddled in alleys never to open their eyes to the light of day again. The number of times Mako had clapped a hand over Bolin's eyes and whispered for him to not look. How ironic was it he used to think that was the best way to go? When they were freezing and miserable and so starving their ribs prodded at their skin he'd almost begun to think if they _were_ to die that would at least be a more blissful way to go. Maybe he'd dream of their mom and dad before he died?

Mako's knees hit the hard wooden floor and his hands seized handfuls of the blankets as he tore away at the layers.

"BOLIN!" He shouted, not caring who he woke up. "BO! Look at me! Hey! BO!" He cried and then in one moment he sagged against the bed, eyes focused on the bleary eyes of his younger brother blinking sluggishly at him. The fever was back in full force and his face was flushed with the heat, eyes glazed and just not quite there _but he was alive! _Mako almost felt like crying in relief. He swallowed thickly and hurriedly set about adjusting the blankets again to keep the cold off of his sick sibling. "Bo hey Bo, don't scare me like that! Answer me next time!" He murmured, hands shaking nervously. Bolin opened his dry lips, squinting in the light as he weakly turned his head to look at Mako.

"M-m….ako…?" He croaked out, his voice so rough and hoarse sounding that Mako could barely recognize it. Bolin cringed as a harsh cough ripped its way through his body, his muscles tensing up at the strain before he sagged tiredly back against the bed.

"I'm here Bolin, give me a second and I'll get you some water!" Mako hauled the pail over and dipped out a cup of cool water, propping Bolin's head up with his muscular arm. The dark hair stuck to his head in damp silken clumps as Mako tenderly tilted the water into his brother's dehydrated mouth. Bolin swallowed greedily and Mako scolded him softly before replacing the cloth on his head with a cool one. He smoothed the sheets around his brother's form and absentmindedly raked his fingers through Bolin's messy hair. "Hey Korra came to visit you." He told his brother quietly and a smile made its way onto Bolin's tired face.

"No…not like th-is…oh, my image r-ruined!" He rasped jokingly, screwing his eyes shut in mock horror. Mako grinned back at him and perched himself on the side of the bed.

"Hey the whole sick act might just improve your chances!" Mako teased, pressing the cup back against parched lips. "She promised she'd come back again later when you were awake." He informed him and Bolin nodded, his mood cheered a bit. His hand patted the blanket beside him where a small nest shape had been made and he frowned.

"Where's Pabu?" He croaked and Mako jabbed a thumb at the window.

"He wanted out for a bit but he'll probably be back soon. He's been stuck to your side like glue these past two days."

"He's the best…" Bolin grinned, closing his eyes tiredly. "When's the match?" He asked, brow furrowing in unfocused thought, eyes still closed.

"Don't worry about it." Mako inserted sternly, mouth pressing into a thin line. "You just focus on getting better Bolin, there's always next year." He stressed, pulling himself to his feet.

"But-"

"I mean it Bolin!" Mako cut him off quickly, pointing a finger down at him. "Don't stress about it! Your older bro will figure it out alright? Don't I always?" He demanded, a confident grin he didn't quite feel quirking at his lips. Bolin averted his eyes and nodded silently, guilt clearly stamped on his face. "I'll be back, let me heat you up some breakfast okay?" Mako smiled before heading back downstairs. He stirred the fire in the stove to life again and cooked up some thick broth before letting Pabu back in who was impatiently clawing at the window again. The fire ferret scrambled inside, pausing to shake snow off of its fur before he raced straight up the ladder again. Despite himself a fond smile tugged at Mako's mouth at the loyalty the ferret displayed for his little brother. He assembled a tray of food and herbal tea and took it up to the loft for his brother. Bolin managed to get a few spoonfuls of broth down before it all came straight back up again. His stomach churned and rolled and he heaved what little bit of liquids was in his body into the bucket Mako held out for him. Nausea hit him in waves and he swallowed rapidly, head bent over the bucket, fingers weakly curled around the rim. After that he refused to eat or drink anything, turning an alarming shade of green at the sight of food and Mako felt his desperation growing.

"Come on Bolin ya gotta eat or you won't get better!" He insisted and Bolin groaned miserably.

"I don't want to!" He rasped, breath shallow and quick as he gulped in air to prevent himself from throwing up anymore. Giving up Mako finally sat back and slid the tray out of the way. There was no use in forcing him if it meant making him sick. That would only serve to weaken him more. He thought seriously with a loud exhale of frustration.

"Alright Bo, it's fine…" He sighed tiredly. Beads of sweat slid down Bolin's face, following the line of his round jaw before wobbling on the point of his chin and then dropping into the bucket below.

"Hey Mako…" He suddenly spoke up in a dreamy voice, expression distant.

"What is it?" Mako replied, watching his brother curiously. Bolin turned those hazy green eyes on him and a goofy crooked grin spread over his pale face.

"Have you seen Korra lately? She hasn't been around…" He rasped and then abruptly retched into the bucket again. Mako stumbled to his feet, wide eyes focused in panic on his little brother as Bolin clung to the bucket for dear life.

* * *

Tenzin sighed as he shuffled out of the council meeting room, a stack of loose papers clutched under one arm. The sound of scraping chairs and the swish of clothing as people stood and left the cathedral like room followed him out of the door. He could feel a stress headache coming on and his mind raced from all of the information and opinions that had been shoved into his head at today's meeting. Secretly he missed his wife and couldn't wait to get back home to a warm smile from her and a nice hot meal on the table. With a fond expression he imagined rubbing her swollen pregnant belly, feeling their baby kick and cradling his two daughters in his lap, Meelo perched on his shoulders. With a groan he turned his attention back to the most unsettling topic that had been brought up at today's meeting.

The hospitals were filling up.

Well, that is to say the number of patients being checked in had vastly increased in the past month or so. It wasn't anything too alarming yet but certainly an anomaly. Some of the council members brushed it off claiming it was just a winter cold of some sorts or a fluke while others insisted the medical practices of Republic City needed serious attention. Public health and safety was of course one of their top priorities but the debate had ended in an undecided standstill. The argument had been tossed around but in the end the question of _What could we do?_ had stumped them all and they'd simply listed the issue as something to be covered in the next meeting. Tenzin lifted the reports in his hand, the papers crinkling noisily as he peered down at them. A majority of the patients suffered from some sort of fever the doctors had yet to pinpoint with bending incidents, satomobile accidents and the normal mixture of injuries making up the rest. The part that alarmed Tenzin the most though was the increase in hospitalized children. From newly born infants to teenagers it was certainly no silly matter to be easily breezed over. Mentally he made a note to himself to tell Pema to keep the kids close to her and to be extra cautious with her being pregnant and all. Her immune system was already hampered as it was.

* * *

Out on the streets of Republic City a dark figure stumbled its way down filthy back alleys. Its feet dragged along the smooth pavement strung with trash and sodden puddles of sludge. Its hands pressed against brick walls, shoulder sliding along the coarse stone as its hands braced itself in an attempt to keep itself from falling flat on the ground. The figure staggered from a dim alley, emerging into the soft glow cast by the streetlights and revealing the form of a small child. Her clothes hung several sizes too big on her starved frame and her brown hair was matted in clumps. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her face shone a fevered red, her body reeking of stale sweat and vomit and death. A whimper escaped her mouth as she spotted what she'd been looking so desperately for and with an exhausted shuffle she dashed across the street, barely stumbling out of the way of passing satomobiles. Angry horns blared in her wake but the child ignored the petty anger of the healthy members of society. She scrambled onto the sidewalk of the opposite end of the street and hobbled her way painfully towards the large fountain positioned decoratively in the small square.

As she approached her hazy eyes traveled upwards, taking in the majestic arching figures of giant koi fish leaping through the air as if propelled by some invisible force. Their metal scales glittered marvelously in the flickering lights and jets of water spurted out of their gaping mouths. The little girl set her knee against the rim of the fountain, her feet sliding past a plaque that read _Elephant Koi_ followed by the quote _If you ever get the chance, try riding them. –Aang_ and then the artist's name. Weakly she hauled herself upwards until she lay on her stomach, her front half hanging over the water. She reached down, her shaking hands covered in an angry rash that inched up her arms, and cupped her fingers together. She brought a handful of deliciously cool water up towards her chapped and peeling lips, her tongue painfully swollen and red, and greedily swallowed rapid mouthfuls. Her hand dropped back down towards the shimmering liquid again but this time it flopped into the water, fracturing the perfect mirror image with a slight splash. Her body went lax, head falling downward until her dirty hair trailed the water.

She didn't move again.

For the next few hours she didn't move.

For the rest of her life she never moved again.

She lay there half in and half out of the fountain, her small frame draped over the edge. Above her body the Elephant Koi continued in their ethereal dance, water shimmering below them as their mouths parted in cheerfully bored expressions. It wouldn't be until someone finally showed up sometime the next day to fish her body out of the fountain that she would ever move again.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Things are growing a bit more serious in the city. How are you supposed to survive a disease when you're slowly dying anyways? The streets are a cruel place to be… Reviews feed my enthusiasm and I read each and every one of them!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rattling Breath

_**Author's Note**__**: Wow, just wow guys! Some of your reviews have been absolutely amazing! I'm so touched! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and let me know that my story is being enjoyed by people! *tear* Characters may seem a little OOC in this chapter and the next chapters to come but then again I've already explained why lol. Please enjoy reading!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 4: Rattling Breath**

Half way into the night Bolin was seized by a round of coughing that woke both of them up. Mako sat up in bed, hands clenching at fistfuls of his sheets as he listened to the horrible noise. It was a harsh scraping inhale of breath followed by a sharp, wet abrupt exhale that left him breathless just listening to it. This happened over and over again until Bolin was struggling to drag in a good lungful of air. Mako threw his sheets off of his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A small flame kindled in the palm of his hand as he hurried over to his brother's side, the cold floor stinging his bare feet. Bolin was sitting up in bed, trying to elevate his torso as he pressed a hand to his chest. Mako slid onto the bed, his fist gently pounding against Bolin's back in an attempt to help clear whatever it was choking him. The coughing escalated until Bolin's side stitched in pain and his throat felt raw. It upset his already finicky stomach and was followed by a round of weak vomiting.

The next morning left both boys exhausted and Bolin barely managed a watered down tea. Mako forced himself to sit down and actually eat a hearty breakfast, very much aware of the fact that if he got sick too they were both done for. He finished off the rest of the buns before they went stale and checked how much money they had left. There were just enough yuans in the tin he kept their money hidden away in for one more day worth of meals. With a sigh Mako rubbed at his eyes, dark shadows cast underneath from lack of decent sleep. He steepled his fingers together and pressed his woven hands against his forehead as if to force an idea into his mind. That settled it. He would have to leave Bolin alone for the day and go find work somewhere. Toza wouldn't be here today to check in on his brother and he had no clue where Korra was but wherever it was she was most likely busy.

With worry gnawing at his gut Mako rose from the couch and went back upstairs. He made Bolin as comfortable as possible, leaving a glass of water by his side and some broth in case he got hungry. He tugged on his warm winter clothes, twining his red scarf safely around his throat. When he told Bolin where he was going and bid him goodbye with the promise that he'd be back as soon as he could all he received in reply was a vague grunt.

As soon as Mako stepped outside he could sense a difference in the air. People shuffled hurriedly by, their collars turned up tightly around their necks, shoulders hunched against the wind as they rushed to wherever they needed to go. No one lounged around outside chatting in idle groups or leisurely strolling down the streets. No one called out in a friendly hail with a cheerful wave and a smirking grin on their faces. It was as if the energy had been sucked out of the people of the city. Everything was drab and grey and muted. There was a feeling of caution in the air, a hushed whisper. Some guy jostled his shoulder against Mako's in passing and immediately the man backpedaled, brushing at his jacket as if something disgusting had been smeared over it. A scowl flashed across his face, eyes flickering up to search Mako's own with a hint of fear.

"Oy watch it!" He snapped before hustling off.

"You watch it…" Mako muttered back, turning to stare at the man as he nervously hurried down the street.

When he finally made it to the Power Plant that helped send electricity to the many residents of Republic City he hurried inside out of the cold street. He stood patiently in the dingy tiny little office lit by a single bare bulb dangling from the ceiling. The room held an old worn wooden bench, a desk that took up a majority of the room, some rusty file cabinets and an extremely grungy looking older man. He was clothed in coveralls with machinery grease smeared on his hands and a dirty rag stuffed in one pocket. A chewed pencil was tucked behind one ear and he frowned at Mako over a pair of thin rimmed spectacles.

"Sorry kid, our shifts are full. Got plenty of guys working back there now." He replied to Mako's inquiry, the hiss of steam and the crackle of electricity almost overpowering his gruff voice. "Maybe next time." Mako's face fell a bit and he adjusted the cap on his head with nervous fingers.

"You happen to know of anywhere that's looking for work?" He asked seriously. "I'm in a tough spot here." He muttered, eyes casting downwards to stare with determination at the older man's face. Their gazes met and the worker seemed to mull it over, watching Mako sharply as he stroked his chin leaving a smear of grease there.

"Ah, I'm too soft for kids like you!" He growled and Mako perked up, a hopeful expression on his face. "It ain't pretty but I heard the trash processing plant is looking fer some firebenders with good endurance." The man told him and in a flash Mako was rushing out the door. "Better hurry though, they only got a few spots open!" The man shouted after him, chair scraping back as he abruptly stood.

"I owe you one!" Mako shouted back, dashing out of the door at a full pelt. He raced down the streets, scarf flapping wildly behind him as he dodged around the seemingly slow walking people and the rushing satomobiles. Horns blared at him but he pointedly ignored them, running past a fountain decorated with statues of giant koi fish and ducking down side alleys. By the time he made it to the processing plant he was out of breath, chest heaving in gulps of air as he paused outside the door, hands on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath in the sharp cold air. He shouldered his way into the door and entered yet another small cramped office this one only slightly cleaner than the last.

"Hello?" He called, tugging his scarf away from his neck. All of that running had gotten his blood pumping and now he felt uncomfortably hot bundled in his thick clothes. "Hello? I'm here about some part time work?" He tried again and this time someone replied.

"Just a minute. Hang on." A thin twiggy looking man with a balding head bustled into the room and blinked up at Mako. "Yes can I help you?" He asked and Mako hurriedly swiped his cap off of his head and twisted it in his hands.

"I heard you had some part time positions open. I really need some work, do you have anything left?" He asked breathlessly, staring hard at the other man. His heart raced in his chest and he held his breath in anticipation, fearful of being told no. The man scratched at what little hair he had left on his head and gestured Mako forward with one bony finger.

"You're in luck kid, think we might have one spot left." He smiled and Mako exhaled a sigh of relief. The man turned with a wave for Mako to follow him when he abruptly stopped and twisted in place to eye the firebender up and down with a suspicious look. "You ain't sick are ya?" He demanded abruptly and Mako paused, brow knitting in confusion.

"Err…no sir." He replied and the man nodded in acceptance, turning to lead Mako into the other room. They wove their way down bare hallways until they emerged out of two large industrial doors. Immediately a wave of stench struck him and his stomach rolled dangerously in response. He clapped a hand over his mouth and nose, taking in shallow breaths as he swallowed down the bile threatening to rise in his throat. The man in front of him noticed the gesture and cackled with wry humor.

"You'll get used to it quickly!" He chuckled. He led Mako past the giant heaps of trash and piled up garbage. Soggy paper, moldering, rotting foods of all kinds, broken twisted bits of metal and discarded satomobile parts, jagged shattered sheets of glass and splinters of wood and countless other crushed, jumbled and decaying bits of miscellaneous trash filled the giant room to the brim. Machines puffed smoke into the cold air as their massive forms pushed and shoved clumps of trash about. They drew closer to an adjacent room, moving along the metal catwalk as a wave of heat rolled across them. Ahead massive furnaces hunched next to the pit of trash, the toiling machines thrusting shovelfuls of the mess into the giant metal drums. Firebenders lined the mouths of the furnaces applying massive blasts of heat to the garbage until it incinerated into piles of grey ash. Sweat dripped off of their muscles and they stood shirtless some with the straps of their overalls hanging around their waist as the intense heat washed over them.

The man thumped his hand against a hissing pipe and jabbed a thumb up towards the ceiling. He leaned close and shouted in Mako's ear over the roar of fire and the raw screech of machinery.

"They incinerate the trash brought here into ash. These pipes carry the air up where it's scrubbed of soot using filters and then released back into the city. Keeps everything clean and nice, yeah?" He shouted and Mako nodded in understanding. "It's easier to dispose of ash than it is all of that!" The man continued, gesturing his hand back the way they'd come where the trash rose towards the ceiling. He motioned a finger for Mako to follow him as he went up to two men and tapped one of them on the shoulder. The guy cut off whatever he'd been shouting to the other man beside him and turned around.

"Hey Jintao this kid here is looking for work!" He shouted over the clamor but the man shook his head no and pointed to the hesitant man standing beside him.

"Too late, we don't need 'em!" The man shouted back and Mako felt his heart plummet into his gut. "This guy here showed up a minute ago." A feeling of desperation welled up inside of him as the first thin man turned back to him with an apologetic look and a shrug.

"Sorry kid-" He began but Mako shook his head and backed up towards the one unattended furnace.

"All you need is someone to incinerate trash right? Look I can do that!" He shouted over the clamor and summoned his strength, sending an impressive blast of fire into the furnace piled full of trash. A gust of heat blew past them all, catching at their clothes and whipping them about with stifling temperatures as ash swirled out of the gaping opening. The large pile quickly burnt into a small lump of dirty grey dust. Mako turned back to the three men, a fire in his eyes that rivaled the blaze he'd just lit, his hands curled into tight determined fists and he jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"I'll admit ya got the power kid, but try doing that for the next couple hours. You wouldn't last!" The other man grunted, waving a dismissive hand at him and Mako pounded a hand to his chest, eyes flashing in determination. He swallowed his pride down, thinking of Bolin shivering in bed at home.

"No! Please I need the money, I have a brother at home! I'm part of a Probending team I'm used to training for long periods of time! I can keep up the pace!" He shouted, his voice slicing confidently through the noise. The men exchanged a look and the skinny man rolled his shoulders in a shrug as the other contemplated Mako's answer.

"Probending ya say?" The larger man asked curiously, eyes squinted in thought. "What team?" He asked and Mako swallowed before replying.

"The Fire Ferrets." The men's eyes widened and a grin suddenly spread across the larger man's face.

"I thought you looked familiar! Your win last match won me a fair amount of bet money! Alright it's a deal yer hired!" He chuckled and Mako sagged in relief, momentarily closing his eyes. He carefully avoided the disappointed look of the man he'd just stolen a job from, his gaze trained forward with no remorse. That was just how the world worked. You fought for what you needed and you fought to keep what you had. It was one big struggle to survive, something both Korra and Asami didn't seem to understand. The big man clamped a hand down on his shoulder and nodded his head for Mako to get to work. "You better be telling the truth boy. Keep up a good pace 'cause there's a line of men out there waiting for a chance to steal this job." He informed the firebender seriously before grinning with humor. "Good luck on yer next match too, I'll be rooting for the Fire Ferrets!" He enthused before moving off down the line. Mako didn't have the heart to tell him that there may not _be_ a next match. All that mattered was he'd gotten the job. That was it.

He shrugged out of his jacket and unraveled his scarf from his neck, tucking the precious red fabric safely in the pocket of his coat as he shed his shirt and threw the pile across a nearby pipe. He took up the traditional stance of a firebender and immediately threw himself into the work summoning strong bursts of fire to burn the fresh trash being packed into the furnaces.

* * *

Bolin's consciousness slowly dragged him upwards through the haze of fevered dreams and heavy exhaustion that threatened to pull him back under. His dull, clouded eyes blinked sleep away as the room spun and twisted, the ceiling dipping alarmingly close to the floor. Shadows jumped out at him and the soft glow of light leaking in from downstairs stabbed at his sensitive eyes. It was stifling in the loft, so hot and heavy that it ached in his chest where his lungs struggled to expand and yet he shivered with coldness. It crept in through his fingers and toes and seeped into his bones sending fingers of ice up along his spine. One hand snaked out of the heavy pile of blankets that had been thrown on top of him and he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. His hair was plastered to the side of his head and hung down in limp locks across his brow. His eyes turned upwards towards the wooden underbelly of the roof and with a vague withdrawn feeling he watched as Pabu _laughed_ and crawled upside down across the ceiling before abruptly vanishing and appearing curled up asleep beside him. Idly he dropped his hand and stroked the fire ferret's fur, the familiar feeling comforting to him.

"Pabu how'd you get on the ceiling?" He muttered and the little ferret blinked up at him with confusion, having never moved at all. In the corner of the room Mrs. Mahya hailed him from across the street, waving him over with a smile and offering him bowls of fire. But he didn't want any fire because his insides were already just so hot. With a groan Bolin pressed at his eyes, almost afraid to open them again.

"M…Mako?" He croaked hoarsely and his face blanched in pain as the words clawed their way up his raw throat and tumbled from chapped lips. "Ma…ko?" He tried again, listening for any sounds of his brother. Where had he gone? Where was his brother? He raised his voice, calling out to the empty loft a bit louder this time and immediately dissolved into a fit of harsh coughing. With a sad chirrup Pabu propped his tiny paws up on Bolin's chest and stretched up, licking comfortingly at his cheek as Bolin struggled for breath. It felt like a giant overweight Hogmonkey was perched directly on his chest he thought with agitation.

Vaguely from the room below he could hear the muffled voice of someone calling out and he turned his head towards the hole in the floor, his cheek pressing against the blissfully cool pillow.

"M-Mako?" He called back, fidgeting uncomfortably as the room tilted once again. There was a pause and then another murmur of someone speaking and the soft clunks of footsteps approaching. The top of a head appeared at the ladder followed by soft cinnamon brown hair that cascaded downwards in a wave of silken locks. Bolin startled in surprise as a soft peach shaped face appeared followed by a pale neck and dainty shoulders. Her eyes were closed as a delicate lithe hand pressed tenderly against the wood floor and she rose through the hole, the light from below casting a warm glow over her figure. The woman came to the side of his bed and when she opened her eyes brilliant emerald irises shone beautifully at him. They were his eyes. No…rather they were _hers_. Suddenly a warm smile filled with all of the tenderness and adoring love of his early childhood spread across her fine lips and her face positively lit up. It was like watching an old film reel playing itself out in front of him. A loving thumb brushed across the heated skin on his cheek, warm hand cupping his face, eyes fluttering under soft eyelashes. Her lips parted.

"Bolin…" She whispered and he stared up at her in awe. A numb feeling spread through his chest and even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong, he couldn't help the incredulous smile that spread across his face. His eyes searched her face in disbelief and he reached up, snagging her small hand in his. This was real! It had to be! He was touching her, she was really here!

"Mom!" He cried, his voice cracking under the immense relief that suddenly flooded his soul. She smiled lovingly down at him and pressed a cool hand to his forehead, mouth moving silently to form words. Only this time her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with two tufts falling on either side of her face. One shining green eye and one icy blue one stared down at him in concern but he didn't notice.

"Bolin?" Korra repeated again in concern as he struggled to sit up in bed. His wide eyes were glued to her face and he wore an expression of pure beaming euphoria. His sweaty hands clutched almost desperately at her own, wide palms encasing her much more slender fingers.

"You're here! This is great! Where's Mako? He'll be so happy!" Bolin continued as if she hadn't spoken, eyes never leaving her face. A delighted childish grin drew the corners of his mouth straight up and he tugged her closer. She stumbled forward, trying not to fall on the bed as she recovered her balance, a feeling of alarm spreading through her.

"Bolin it's me, it's Korra!" She whispered hesitantly, swallowing nervously as his brow creased in confusion, smile still fixated on his face. "It's Korra! Remember…the Avatar? Probending partner?" She stressed, more firmly this time.

"Mom…where's Dad?" Bolin gulped, glazed eyes searching her face. "M-Mako's…Mako's gonna be so happy y-you're here…" He rasped, hot tears abruptly welling up in his eyes. They spilled over those luminous green orbs and raced down his face in salty trails. He swallowed thickly again, chest hitching with emotion as his fingers wove into the front of her clothes. And suddenly he buried his face against her, molten tears dripping off of his face and spattering against his fingers as he cried. "W-we've missed you…we've missed you so much! Where…where have you been?" He sobbed, clinging to her for dear life. "_Where have you been?_" He wailed, voice smothered by her clothing.

Korra stared down at Bolin in shock, feeling the sickly heat radiating off of his skin as he clung to her. She didn't know what to say! She didn't know what to do! She could feel hot tears of her own pricking at the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly, an unsure hand hovering just over her friend's shoulder. She'd never seen Bolin look so vulnerable before and as if on instinct her tanned arms wrapped around him and she pulled him close in a crushing hug with all of her worry behind it.

"Bolin it's Korra! It's Korra…" She repeated as he whimpered and struggled to breathe. His fingers dug into her arms in a painful, fearful grip.

"Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" He begged brokenly.

* * *

Mako trekked into the gym trailing his jacket behind him, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He reeked with the stench of rotting trash and ash clung to his clothes and powdered his hair a flat grey color. He sneezed dejectedly, a puff of the burnt particles fluttering off of him in a dirty cloud. His muscles ached and his energy felt drained from continuously firebending for the past couple of hours. He opened his hand and a weak burst of fire fizzled into life briefly before dying just as quickly. He was completely tapped out he realized with a sigh. He felt like he was wading through a giant pool of sludge, his limbs dragging sluggishly as he fought to move forward. His hand fell into his pocket and he touched the bundle of yuans he had earned with a small smile. His spirits lifted a bit as he mentally ticked off a list of things he would need to buy for Bolin. With a small sense of relief warming his gut he detoured towards the showers, determined to strip out of his dirty clothes and wash the cloying scent of garbage away so Bolin's nausea wouldn't be triggered.

"Oy kid!"

A familiar gruff voice suddenly called out to him and he paused as Toza appeared in the large doorway of the gym. His grizzled face looked drawn in a mixture of annoyance and just a hint of relief. The older man shuffled over, waving for Mako to come closer and listen. As soon as Mako was within reaching distance though Toza's nose crinkled in disgust and he backed away.

"Phew boy what kinda shit have you been rolling in?" He demanded, fanning a hand in front of his face. "Right there's good enough! No need to come closer!" He barked and Mako's face blanched as he stopped a good meter away from the other man.

"What's up Toza?" He asked curiously, wondering stiffly if it had something to do with Bolin. The old man sighed and scrubbed at the back of his neck with one hand.

"Well I got good news and bad news, which do ya want first?" He asked, screwing up his face in a scowl.

"Bad news." Mako said immediately, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Ah well it doesn't really matter seeing as it's _both_ bad news _and_ good news-"

"Toza." Mako snapped, impatient to go take a nice relaxing shower and check up on Bolin.

"Ah well the council met today and took a vote. The Probending arena has been closed to the public and the match has been delayed." Toza informed him with a sheepish look. He scratched at the stubble on his chin and shrugged. "So take it how you will kid. I'll let ya know when it's been rescheduled for. Tell your brother I said he better get well or I'll have his hide scrubbing the gym top to bottom!" He threatened, a flicker of concern darting across his face before he scowled and stomped from the room without saying goodbye. A sense of dread and relief rose up in Mako and he let out a long noise of frustration and ground the palms of his hands against his eyes. Well at least now there was no pressure for Bolin to rush and get better. He could take his time recovering his health and it meant they still had a chance to win the upcoming match and continue moving up in the tournament. They wouldn't be disqualified on account of Bolin being too ill to play. That was a relief and _some_ good news.

On the other hand they now had no source of income for the next week or so. The brothers depended on the winnings from the Probending matches to pay for rent and bills. Mako monitored the cash and scrimped and saved and it usually carried them over until the next match. Without it they were back to square one and that meant Mako would _have_ to leave Bolin alone and look for work all day. With a long suffering moan of anxiety Mako dragged his feet towards the shower room, shoulders slumped as his head reeled with all of the stress and problems that fell onto his lone shoulders.

When Mako was done he carelessly left his stinking clothes in a dirty pile on the wet floor, pausing to hang his scarf around his neck as he pulled on the spare shirt he usually wore under his Probending safety armor. He couldn't bother himself to care about cleaning up after himself or what he was wearing at the moment. He fished the money he'd earned out of his jacket pocket and left the showers, climbing up the steep stairs with heavy feet. As he was reaching the top landing a sudden screech pierced the air and out of nowhere Pabu lunged at him, scrambling up his shoulder, tiny claws pricking at his skin as the ferret chittered anxiously in his ear.

"Pabu?" Mako exclaimed in surprise and from upstairs there came a rustle and then a voice.

"Mako?" Korra shouted from upstairs and Mako's eyebrows shot downward in confusion at her voice. Korra? What was she…? "MAKO!" Korra cried a second time and her voice was filed with so much worry and despair that it cracked with emotion. His heart leapt into his throat and he choked as he frantically scrambled towards the ladder leading up to the loft.

"Korra? What's wrong Korra? Is it Bolin?" He shouted, throwing himself up the ladder rungs. He stumbled, practically falling face first as he hauled himself through the hole in the floor. His eyes widened, falling on the figures of Korra and Bolin sitting on his brother's bed. She turned to him, eyes wide and tears brimming in her blue eyes as she struggled to keep Bolin's heavy frame upright. His little brother was slumped unmoving against her, head lulled to the side, dried tear tracks streaking his flushed face. Mako drew in a sharp breath, heart hammering in his chest.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOLIN?" He shouted, a smoldering flare of fury and fear erupting inside of him.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Alright now I actually feel kinda bad for Bolin lol. How much angst can I fit into this thing? xD Please let me know what you think, I've only written a few sad stories in my life so this is rather a grey area for me. Your reviews really motivate me to keep going! I appreciate your feedback. What's going to happen to poor Bolin now?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Crashing Down

_**Author's Note**__**: Warning Mako angst ahead! Lol. Alright so this chapter focuses a bit more on Mako and his thoughts and how he's feeling. It's a bit of a transition chapter. Also I still don't feel like I have Korra's character down pat so let me know if she seems OOC? It's hard to write her at a time when she should be worried and depressed without making her seem like a useless crying mess. Yanno? So forgive me there. Please enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 5: Crashing Down**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOLIN?" Mako shouted and in an instant he was by his brother's side frantically touching his face and cheek and brushing a finger over one eyelid. Making sure he was _alive_. Bolin was unresponsive as Mako quickly relieved Korra of his weight, his brother's head falling limply against his chest, breaths coming weak and slow. Mako cupped his hands on either side of Bolin's face, patting the earthbender's cheeks in an attempt to stir him as Korra stepped back.

"Nothing!" Korra countered defensively and when Mako glanced up at her with a glare she looked unnerved. Korra clutched her arms around her waist, hugging herself tightly, eyes never leaving Bolin's still figure in the bed. "I came by to visit with Bolin and see how he was doing!" She told him honestly and Mako could tell she was speaking the truth. Gently he eased Bolin back in the bed like a lifeless doll, feeling the waves of heat radiating off of his skin. He took a calming breath, adrenaline still pounding in his veins as Mako sat on the edge of the bed, pressing his face into the palm of his hand.

"What happened?" He asked in a tired voice and Korra inched closer to the bed.

"I think he fainted Mako…" She replied hesitantly, worry churning in her stomach at the sight of Bolin looking so sick, so pale, so…still. After a moment of silence Mako looked up, scrubbing at his mouth with one hand in agitation.

"He's…he's getting worse." He finally admitted out loud and as soon as he spoke those words they suddenly seemed so real. It was the cold, unforgiving truth. He couldn't ignore it anymore and abruptly he felt like crying. A rough sigh burst from his lips and he sat back, running his hands through his hair and seizing fistfuls of it. He couldn't do this! The whole world was crashing down onto his shoulders and it just wasn't fair! Couldn't they get a break in life? What had he ever done to deserve such shitty luck? What had _Bolin_ ever done? And suddenly Mako was up on his feet, pacing agitatedly around the room, Korra's eyes following his every move as he clutched at his head.

Was this some kind of sick joke the spirits were playing on him? Was this it? Was this all there was? You struggle and fight and kick and scream your way through life clawing to survive and just _live_ in this cruel twisted world and _just_ when you thought you were getting somewhere life comes along and knocks you back on your ass where you _belong!_ Just when things were going so great with Asami and Korra and Probending and actually having a place to come back to and sleep in a real bed and having their stomachs full of food! The sharp bitter taste of resentment flooded his mouth and with a snarl of anger Mako viciously kicked a crate near his feet. The bowl of broth he'd left that morning for Bolin flew to the ground and violently shattered, sloshing cold liquid in a spray across the wooden floor.

What was the point then? What did they achieve at the end of it all? Was it really just one big struggle to survive and then _death?_ Was that it? A heavy feeling of defeat welled up inside of him and suddenly he could feel the full weight of his life. The worry for Bolin, the fear, the way he always had to stay on his toes, how he always had to be careful with _everything_-the food, the money, their rent, the stress of competing in the Probending tournament, being torn between Asami and Korra-his feelings a power struggle inside of him confusing his mind and distracting him from the things that he really _really_ should be paying attention to! How he'd been forced to grow up far quicker than any child ever should have to, all of the pain and sacrifice he'd gone through trying to prevent Bolin from suffering from the same fate! Working for the Triads, life on the streets, their parents' horrible, _unfair_ deaths that had ripped their whole lives to pieces before throwing it all back in their faces!

And it had ruined him! Positively ruined the two of them! Because even when everything was alright-even when there was nothing to worry about and they had a place to stay and plenty of food and money and they were safe, there was always that lingering feeling! It made them constantly stiff and tense, always present in the backs of their minds, always _there!_ It was the feeling that at any moment they could be right back where they'd started. Any minute it could all be snatched away in the blink of an eye just as quickly as their parents had been taken away from them and just as quickly as their life had changed that day so long ago.

It was a sickening doubtful unease and it would never _ever_ leave.

A warm hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze that snapped Mako out of his despairing thoughts and he blinked, looking up to meet Korra's concerned gaze. Staring into those sharp clear blue eyes seemed to right his tilting, crumbling world. They ground him in place and gave him something to focus on.

"Mako…" Korra started and then swallowed, a determined look on her face. "Mako he has to go to the hospital." She finally said, brow furrowing in a wince as Mako stiffened, a chill racing down his spine. He drew himself to his full height, back stiff, not meeting her eyes. She just didn't get it.

"I can take care of him!" Mako snapped desperately as if trying to reassure himself that he could. "We've managed on our own until now…" He trailed off and they both looked down at Bolin, his young face scrunched up in pain.

"Tenzin says the council is having an emergency meeting tomorrow." Korra spoke up thoughtfully, breaking the heavy silence. Mako didn't reply and sat next to Bolin on the bed, mopping the sweat off of his brother's brow with a cool cloth. Pabu looked up at him with sad eyes, curled protectively against Bolin. "He says it's spreading through the city. A lot of people have already died…" Silence. "They say it's a fever of some kind."

"A fever?" He repeated.

"Yeah…Tenzin wants Pema to take the kids and evacuate but…" Her voice wavered and she hesitated, uncertainty and fear flooding her body. "Ikki's had a fever the past few days." She finally told him and they met eyes, his filled with understanding and hers with a rare insecurity. For one of the kids to be sick and with Pema being pregnant and at risk of becoming sick herself…

Mako took a deep breath.

"Is there some kind of cure, or…?"

"No." The word hung heavy in the air like a massive boulder of emotion that had been dropped between them. "Not that we know of." She admitted. Korra took a deep breath. "He thought I was your mom." She said bluntly and Mako squeezed his eyes tightly shut, mouth pressed into a thin line. He glanced out of the windows at the sun dipping towards the horizon. A warm golden light was flooding the room, setting the skyscrapers of the city ablaze in magnificent panes of glittering, sparkling glass and shiny steel. The sky was tinged a rosy peach color, deep purple creeping closer in the distance as the molten ball of gold kissed the horizon. He could just barely make out the figures of people hurrying home off of the streets, impatient to get home after a long day's work. It all seemed so beautiful and distant. So very far away and fake.

There wasn't much point to any of it if Bolin wasn't there to share it with him. There was no way he could lose his little brother. It was unfathomable, he couldn't even imagine life without him and he would never try to. There was no material worth of equal value to his brother's life. What were yuans but pieces of paper? A place to live in? Food that could always be found elsewhere? It could all be lost and gained and then lost again. It was all replaceable. Bolin was not.

To hell with the rent. To hell with the bills. To hell with Probending and the tournament. To hell with the world!

"I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow." He finally spoke up, voice tight and Korra looked down at him with determination shining in her blue eyes.

"I'm coming with you." She told him firmly and that was that.

* * *

Korra came down the ladder again after checking on a sleeping Bolin as Mako stood by the stove cooking the three of them dinner. He glanced up at her, watching her expression carefully for signs of distress and when he found nothing alarming he went back to stirring the pot. Outside it was dark except for the city's lights and the inside of the loft was lit by the soft glow of fire. In the background the radio murmured softly, turned down low so as not to wake the sleeping earthbender. It was almost homey she noted. Korra flopped down on the couch with a sigh, stretching her legs out and allowing her head to rest back on the cushion. She'd insisted vehemently on staying the night to help look after Bolin, refusing to leave even after Mako had assured her they'd be fine. With determination she'd somehow managed to call Tenzin and adamantly informed him that she wasn't returning to Air Temple Island that night. An argument had been waged across the phone and Korra had emerged victorious.

"How's he doing?" He asked and she shrugged.

"He hasn't woken up." She replied simply, lost in her own thoughts. The song on the radio came to an end and the host returned on the air his voice containing a tone of forced cheerfulness.

"And that was The Blind Bandits with their newest song Swing Baby Swing! Now on to more pressing news the council is scheduled to meet tomorrow in an emergency assembly to discuss the growing epidemic occurring within the city. The death toll is now roughly estimated at over three thousand six hundred people with thousands more reported sick." Mako and Korra exchanged a brief alarmed look at the fairly large number before focusing their attention back on the man speaking. "Healers are urging people to avoid the outdoors unless needed and to apply proper sanitary precautions. If you are exhibiting symptoms, for the kindness of others, please avoid contact with other people and report to the nearest hospital for possible treatment. In light of the recent events all places of social gathering have been closed much to the dismay of Probending fans. Last week saw the Fire Ferrets-"

Mako twisted the knob on the radio turning the volume off as the radio host moved on to other announcements. They didn't need to hear about the Probending matches after all they'd been there. He divvied up the fire nation style food he'd cooked and left Bolin's weak soup to simmer until his brother was more awake. With a tired sigh he crossed the room and set the bowl in front of Korra before taking his own seat.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him and he waved it off.

"No problem. You're our guest after all." He replied shortly, attacking the fried noodles with a starving gusto. Korra watched him for a moment before slowly trying a bite. As they silently ate both of their thoughts turned to what was happening in the city and a feeling of unease was shared between them. In the gym below curled by the base of the stairs Naga slept with her ears perked up in alertness, aware that something disquieting was happening. "You didn't have to stay." Mako suddenly spoke up, prodding at his noodles with a chopstick. "It only puts you in danger of getting sick you know." He told her and she smiled softly at him.

"You've already said that like five times Mako, I _want_ to stay." She replied seriously, setting her bowl down. "I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but I already feel like…" She trailed off hesitantly. "You guys are my friends." She finally grinned, worry in her eyes. "Besides we make such a great team because there are three of us! We watch each other's backs in the ring and outside of it right? Isn't that what teammates do?" She demanded before abruptly punching him in the arm. He jerked, almost spilling noodles down his front as he was forced to look up and meet her gaze. "Right?" She demanded again.

"Right." He slowly agreed, the hint of a smile appearing on his serious face.

"And Bolin has you to look after him but-" She paused. "-I got your back Mako." She told him seriously, her brilliant blue eyes shining with promise and a fierce determination and he knew she meant it. It was a promise. She had his back. A wry grin abruptly twisted his mouth upwards and a blush flooded her face as she thought he was laughing at her. He looked away and with a sigh ruffled a hand through his hair making it stand on end as he rose to his feet.

"You're really something Korra…" He muttered so that she barely caught the words. Mako grabbed dinner for Bolin and paused at the bottom of the ladder as Korra blinked up at him in surprise. "I would offer you my bed but…" He trailed off and Korra fumbled.

"Oh um right, no the couch is fine." She covered quickly, face flushing at imagining sleeping in Mako's bed. How personal was _that?_ She stood up awkwardly collecting the dishes and waved Mako away. "I've got this you go take care of Bolin!"

"Call me if you need anything." He told her and then lingered for a moment at the bottom of the ladder. "Thanks Korra." _For everything._ He smiled gratefully but it was a tired smile.

* * *

Bolin was still asleep when Mako emerged on the second level of the dim attic. The firebender sat on the edge of the bed and propped his brother's head up on a pile of pillows.

"Bolin…" He whispered quietly, watching his little brother closely. His face twitched, a frown tugging his lips down as one eye barely parted and Mako had to peer closely to see if he was actually awake. He could just barely make out a sliver of dark green. "Hey bro, how're you feeling?" He asked softly and the eye slid closed for a moment before fluttering open again.

"Mako…" He croaked, his voice dying at the end, a hoarse whisper. The room was hushed as if holding its breath.

"I'm here Bo." Mako replied swiftly, taking a cup of water in his hand. He slid his fingers into the sweaty locks of fine hair on his brother's head and tilted his head down, pressing the cup of cool liquid to his lips. Bolin didn't move.

"Where's…Mako?" He slurred and Mako swallowed thickly, exhaling a calming breath.

"I'm here bro, I'm never leaving. I'm right here." He soothed tenderly pouring water into his brother's mouth. Bolin swallowed reflexively, eyes squeezing shut as the cool liquid burned his raw throat.

"Ma…ko?"

"I'm here Bo." The rash had spread its fiery tendrils throughout the rest of his body, large patches of hot angry red welted along his chest and arms and down his legs and back. It crept up his neck and burned as his clothes brushed against the tender flesh. As Mako tried to give the vital liquid to his brother he noticed that Bolin's throat and tongue were the same swollen painful red and a whitish coating covered the back of his tongue.

"It's…c-cold…" Bolin murmured and wordlessly Mako set the cup on the righted crate beside him. He climbed on top of the covers, bracing his back against the headboard as he pulled Bolin into his lap. His head rested heavily against Mako's chest as his older brother's strong arms wrapped around his body in a comfortingly familiar grip. Mako could feel the heat burning into his own skin, feel the sweat running down his brother's back and sticking their clothes to their bodies in sickness. Mako rested his chin on his brother's head and closed his eyes tightly, willing it all away.

"I'll take care of you Bo, I always will." He whispered, swallowing his emotions down. "We're gonna be alright. I promise." When his little brother didn't answer he let out a shaky breath. "Hey Bo you remember that time when we were little and we went to the park with Mom and Dad? We were so excited and…" And Mako kept going on and on, resting his head back and keeping his eyes closed as he just talked and talked. He reminded Bolin of the fun they'd had and the special cake their mother had baked lathered with rich icing. The silver fish they'd chased after with their bare hands in the shimmering cool water. Their dad had laughed and fished them out of the water sopping wet but screaming with delight as he tossed them up towards the blue, blue sky. Bolin had tried to bend the mud and Mako had pretended to be impressed to which Bolin had grinned up at him, those bright green eyes shining with happiness.

Downstairs Korra closed her eyes tightly and pressed her face into the pillow, listening to the calm voice softly talking above. She bit her lip, hot helpless tears welling up behind her eyelids. What could she do? What could she do?

"We had fun didn't we Bolin?" Mako smiled wanly.

Because life was short and that was all that mattered.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: The end. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this-Lol no I'm kidding! I'm kidding! How much would you hate me if I just ended it there? Lulz! Next chapter should be up as soon as I write it lmao. Bolin is taken to the hospital and all hell is breaking loose in the city! Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts and feelings, I smile like crazy when I read them!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hazy Memories

_**Author's Note**__**: I'm gonna be honest when I say I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. The past few days due to the weather I've had one of my migraines and it's made it extremely hard to concentrate but I think towards the end it smooth's out. I know if I don't work through this block I never will so I plunged ahead and I hope it turned out good! I think I received more threats and mentions of harm from last chapter than I ever have before! LOL! Also a bit more Bolin focus in this chapter. **_

_**As a warning this chapter (and chapters to come) may be a bit graphic for some so read at your own discretion. Thanks to everyone for their amazing reviews! They really keep me going! Please enjoy…**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 6: Hazy Memories**

Between the two of them they managed to get Bolin down the difficult ladder leading up to the loft. Mako hauled him onto his own back, hands twined around his legs as he carried him piggyback style with Korra following behind them, a slender hand pressed between Bolin's shoulder blades. It reminded him strongly of when they were kids and he used to carry his little brother around whenever Bolin had become too tired or finicky to walk on his own. With a grunt he lowered his little brother to the couch and the two of them helped him into a thick jacket, bundling him in several layers of clothing against the cold outside. Bolin blinked sleepily up at them, uncharacteristically silent and it bothered Mako that he didn't even question where he was being taken. After a brief moment of hesitation Mako seized his precious red scarf in his hands, the fabric soft to his touch as he deftly wound it around Bolin's neck before tucking it in. Korra watched him silently as he crouched in front of Bolin.

"We're taking you to the hospital bro. We're gonna get you some help." Mako told him gently, trying to get him to understand. The firebender reached up, ruffling Bolin's hair in a comforting manner and tried to smile confidently up at him. Vaguely Bolin nodded his head, fighting to stay awake.

"We'll stay with you the whole time Bolin, okay?" Korra chimed in but Bolin was too tired to care. His chin dipped towards his chest, eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion. With a sigh Mako slid a hand along his brother's back, tugging his arm around his shoulders and hefting him to his feet. Once standing his whole weight sagged against Mako and he was forced to support the both of them.

"Let's go." Mako instructed and they began the less tricky task of navigating the sick earthbender down the steep stairs. It was a far harder process than it ever should have been with Mako stopping often to let Bolin rest and for him to regain feeling in his own shoulder. When they finally made it to the entrance of the Probending arena the sight that greeted them was disconcerting. The streets were eerily empty for the bustling city. No lines of satomobiles raced by on the streets, drivers impatiently honking their horns with looks of irritation. The once bustling sidewalks filled with people milling about and noisily calling out to one another were deserted, the occasional person fleeing by trying to get to work and make a living despite the disease spreading through the city.

That had to be the worst part out of all of this. You couldn't simply hide away in your house and avoid venturing outside. Life had to go on even as those around you were dropping like flies. Electricity had to be generated, work had to be done, money earned, food bought and sold. The streets that were normally lined with food carts and wares were vacant, parks empty, schools closed. A majority of the people that did hurry by all wore white masks pressed tightly over their mouths and noses and they adjusted them frequently, almost like a nervous tick, fingers inching upwards to press the white fabric closer to their faces. They were clothed in heavy winter jackets, collars turned up, hands clad in thick gloves as if the barrier of cloth would fend off the illness. The city was quiet, filled with heavy tension and a nervous energy. Korra and Mako exchanged a brief glance of apprehension before she pressed two fingers to her mouth and whistled piercingly.

"Naga come!" She called loudly and the polar bear dog came scrambling excitedly around the corner. The massive white dog brushed her head against Korra in a loving gesture and then lowered her muzzle, breath whooshing against Bolin's hair as she sniffed him cautiously. A questioning whine keened from her mouth and she tilted her head to lick the side of his face in her usual friendly motion when Korra suddenly tugged her head away from him. "Not now Naga." She murmured sadly, brushing a hand through the soft fur on her face. Pabu leapt forward, scrambling up Naga's massive head and shoulders before racing in circles along her back as if inspecting the area. He must have deemed it suitable for his master because he quickly scampered back down and curled around Mako's shoulders, chittering noisily in his ear. "Alright Naga down." Korra instructed firmly and the polar bear dog lowered herself to her belly, resting her jaw on the sidewalk with a concerned whine. Korra clambered up on her best friend's back and reached down a strong hand to help pull Bolin up behind her. Mako hauled himself up behind his brother and wrapped his arm firmly around his waist, his other hand securely grasping at the saddle.

"Don't go too fast." He warned seriously, peering over Bolin's shoulder at her with a cautioning look and she nodded.

"Let me know if we need to stop." She replied before leaning forward and patting Naga's neck. "Alright girl, take it easy. Bolin's not feeling too well so let's go slow." She told her and as if in understanding the dog carefully rose to her full height and took off at a more controlled pace than usual. Bolin rested flush against Korra's back, his head cushioned tiredly on her shoulder blade, hands weakly clinging to stay on. Mako tightened his grip on his brother, afraid that if he let go he'd slip from his grasp.

* * *

The wind whipped by, catching at his hair and tossing it playfully back from his face. It snagged at his clothes, flapping the loose layers about and tugging at something bright red strung around his neck. The world was a blur of lurching, sliding motion that whirled past his eyes and slipped by him in a sling of momentum. Things jumped out at him, rows of tiny windows, a sign here and a person there, their face blanching in surprise as they barreled past. Where was he going? How was he moving so fast? The world was crumbling apart, falling away and leaving him behind because he couldn't keep up. How was he _supposed_ to keep up? They were running through a park and his mother was passing him a slice of cake, warm fingers gliding past his own. Mako smiles and pokes his nose, leaving behind a smear of icing and he tries to lick it off while laughing and they all join in. But Shady Shin is standing on the street, a lopsided grin on his face, eyes slanted, hands shoved in his pockets as he gestures him over with a faint nod of his head. And briefly Bolin realizes that he should probably go over and see what he wants because Mako hasn't been back for two days and he's worried. He leans over, preparing to take a step forward when an arm tightens around his waist and pulls him against a strong body. He can't go forward and they round the corner, Shin slipping past, eyes following them, only now it's not Shady Shin it's some stranger he's never seen before. Faintly in his ear he can hear a whisper, fighting to be heard against the rushing wind.

"I've got you Bo." Says the familiar voice and then it's gone, snatched away. But who's Bo? Certainly not _him_. It's that kid that got left behind ten years ago when his parents were murdered-burned alive by a firebender. It's that boy that just suddenly stopped coming to school with his brother, who lived in that house where the lawn began to grow wild before the police eventually showed up.

Pabu chirrups in his ear and his words are funny so the boy Bolin laughs a breathy chuckle as the wind stings his eyes. There's a girl sitting in front of the boy, blocking his view of where they're going and he frowns, thinking that's rather rude of her. The world tilts again and the city fades from glimmering towers of white concrete and sparkling glass to filthy brick and dripping green moss that leeches up the walls. It's dim and damp and he crinkles his nose in distaste as a memory of a sour smell fills his senses. The boy stumbles forward, tears and snot running down his face, smearing the grime already coated there. A tiny pale hand drags the boy along, yanking relentlessly, tugging at his arm until the socket screams in protest and the brother Mako snaps his head around, eyes searching over the boy's shoulder and they're filled with paralyzing terror and alarm. Blood drips from his nose and the side of his face is rough with a scrape that tore the skin to shreds and vaguely he realizes that the little boy Bolin isn't in much of a better state. And the two of them are barreling down the twisting, turning alleys at a break neck speed because whoever is after them is bad, _really_ bad and if they get caught they're _dead_.

As if from miles away he feels his own heart racing in response as the memories of fear flood him, his breath coming in short pants and the arm tightens protectively around him. His head lolls back, hazy eyes trying to find the body the arm belongs to and his dad is there, his beloved red scarf wrapped around the two of them in a tender way, his golden eyes shining with life as he silently watches him.

His dad should say something shouldn't he?

Like _Look how you've grown!_ Or _My boy is growing into a man…_

This should be a shock to him because he hasn't seen his son in ten years and-

He's dead so he never will.

He's dead.

He's dead.

_He's dead._

And suddenly it's not some little boy named Bolin sitting there, it's _him. _That's _his_ life and _his_ body and _his_ memories no matter how hard he tries to escape them. And that's not his father that's Mako and it's Bolin's fault! It's all his fault! It was always him! He was always the one that somehow managed to find trouble! The one Mako had to slow down for, turn back for, wait to catch up. He was always chasing after his brother's back, that red scarf waving behind him like a flag-like a marker for Bolin to follow. He was always the one being tugged through dark grimy alleys as they ran for their lives. It was Mako's back he stared at as the young firebender stood protectively in front of him, arm extended to form a barrier of flesh between his brother and the jeering thugs.

Mako was his savior, his protector, his anchor, his courage, his safety and love, his hope, his emotional support, his best friend and confidant. His _everything_. He was the person Bolin treasured above all others, his reason for living. But what was he to Mako? His little brother? Someone to stress over and worry about? Someone who added work to his already hard life and who needed to be constantly taken care off?

He could still see that Triad member about the same age as Mako, a condescending sneer on his face as he worked a wad of saliva in his mouth before spitting a thick glob of it at Bolin's feet. Mako's eyes had hardened and the boy had looked particularly apathetic, his beady eyes flickering between Mako and Bolin.

_That's too bad kid, with a burden like him you won't last long._

Burden_._

That word sent a sickening twist of guilt and regret through his gut like a burrowing worm of doubt because life was hard enough without having a helpless little brother in tow. Mako thought he was oblivious but he really wasn't. He was no longer an ignorant child. Bolin was well aware of every sacrifice made for him, every yuan spent on him and every bruise and drop of blood gained or spilt in his defense. He was painfully aware of the worry he caused his brother, the stress he added to his life.

And it wasn't like he didn't try because he did. He tried to be more mature, less sensitive and not as gullible. He tried to pull his own weight and that was why he _really_ loved Probending so much. It was the one chance he had to step up when his brother had fallen, plunging towards the pit of water below, and score points on his own. It was his chance to shine when he knocked the other team's earthbender so hard the other opponent flew out of the ring, the crowd erupting in cheers that Bolin ate up with a grin, pumping his fist enthusiastically in the air.

Sometimes it seemed like Mako didn't even give him a chance. Like protecting Bolin was so engrained in his consciousness that he automatically shoved the other boy protectively behind him. It seemed like no matter how many times he stepped forward, no matter how many times he slid into his grounded earthbender stance, eyes trained forward, expression determined as he stood side by side with his brother ready to fight, Mako somehow always managed to end up one step ahead of him. Even in Probending his brother purposefully put himself in front of him in an effort to deflect a majority of the attacks.

Just once Bolin wanted to be the one people relied on. The one people turned to with questions in their eyes. He wanted Mako to have enough confidence and trust in him to not only watch after himself but to know he had Mako's back too.

His fingers dug into the white fur on Naga's back as he struggled to piece his thoughts together, flashes of hallucinations and long gone memories flickering across his vision. His mind felt muddled and confused as he shivered in the cold breeze whipping past his bare face. Vaguely he became aware that he was sandwiched between Korra and Mako, with his brother's arm wrapped securely around his waist. His muscles ached, feeling as if they were being forcefully tightened underneath his flesh and his skin burned. And god did he just feel so tired! So ridiculously exhausted like the air had been turned into cement and he was struggling to move before it hardened. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep until this miserable feeling passed.

It hurt to be alive.

Dazedly Bolin lifted a shaking hand and clutched at Mako's pants leg, the fabric scrunching underneath his fingers as Mako glanced down at him. He felt safe there, cradled in his brother's arms like when he was a kid, like everything was going to be alright again.

"Mako…" He murmured and Mako leaned forward, strong chest pressing against his brother's slumped back so he could hear over the rushing wind.

"Yeah Bo?" Bolin took a slow breath, blinking away a memory of the day he'd found Pabu that threatened to distract his train of thought. There was something he needed to say…what was it? Something that was bothering him…

Oh.

"I'm…sorry." He mumbled vaguely, closing his eyes. He could feel Mako's heartbeat drumming strongly through the two of them, feel his brother's firebending heat warming them both. There was a beat of silence between the two of them and then Mako rested his chin on Bolin's shoulder.

"The first year after our parents were killed I hated myself." Mako spoke up quietly and Bolin's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought it was my fault because I hadn't been able to help them. I wasn't strong enough and I blamed myself." He told Bolin seriously, golden eyes dark. "But there are some things we can't control Bolin no matter how hard we try. This isn't your fault, got it?" He demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument and Bolin swallowed thickly before silently nodding.

Abruptly they lurched forward, Mako scrambling in alarm to keep a grasp on Bolin as Naga ground to a forceful halt and suddenly the sounds of chanting filled the air.

"What's going on?" Mako asked impatiently, craning his neck to see ahead of them.

"I'm not sure, there's a crowd gathered…" Korra hesitated, fingering Naga's reins as she debated simply bypassing the mass of people congregated.

"A crowd with what's been going on? Are they insane?" Mako demanded gruffly, eyes narrowing in anger. "I thought the council banned all public gatherings?"

"They did." Korra replied, standing up in the stirrups and shielding her squinting eyes with one hand. The sinister face of Amon stared back at her from a large banner and she recoiled, a spiteful expression on her face.

"It's Equalist supporters." She informed them with surprise, flopping back down in the saddle and snatching up the reins. "Let's get out of here before the police show up to break up their little party."

"It figures!" Mako ground out, wrapping his arm securely around Bolin again as Naga set off in a detour. "People are dying and they're still causing trouble! What a _great_ way to make everyone sick!" He spat out sarcastically, gritting his teeth in irritation at the group of anti-benders.

"You would think they'd be afraid of getting sick…" Korra trailed off, brow furrowing in confusion as they navigated the streets towards the hospital.

"They're insane Korra." Mako deadpanned and the conversation ended.

* * *

When they arrived at the front of the hospital the entrance was bustling with people hurrying in and out of the large double doors in a steady stream. The building was large and wide with lines of tall windows and sophisticated archways curving in a stunning display of architecture. It was made of smooth stone and carried about itself a refined appearance. In front of the building a massive statue of a younger version of the waterbending master Katara stood glimmering in the afternoon sun. A confident smile was carved onto her lips, her hands extended in a graceful symbol of peace as cool water flowed from between her cupped fingers and tumbled into a pool below. Behind her figure a large bright red banner hung down the front of the building, a massive water tribe symbol surrounded by swirling chi marking the building as a place of healing. The three of them gazed up at the statue as they passed underneath, Korra's eyes staring at Katara's face until her neck ached at the odd angle. It made sense that they'd have a statue of Katara in front of the hospital honoring its founder and the best healer in Republic City history but it was still surprising seeing a much younger version of the old woman she knew so well. Suddenly Korra missed the older woman who always seemed to know what to do, a warm loving smile crinkling her wizened face as she soothed away your pain. Katara would probably know what to do right now…

Mako hefted his little brother down from Naga's back, stumbling a bit as the other boy's solid weight landed on him. Bolin clutched desperately at the sleeves on Mako's arms, trying to keep the world from spinning as he swallowed down the bile threatening to rise up his throat. He worked to regain his breath as Korra patted Naga and firmly instructed her and Pabu to stay outside and wait for them.

"Mako…" Bolin rasped, his eyes seeking out his brother's, a worried frown creasing his brow. "How are we gonna pay for this?" He hesitated, looking upset. Mako grasped his brother's hand tightly and tugged him to his feet, a determined fire in his golden eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it Bo? Let me worry about those things!" He stressed, wishing to soothe his sibling's worry despite his own uncertainty. Bolin leaned against him for support, practically hanging off of his frame as Mako dragged him upright. Suddenly his little brother's breath hitched and he latched ahold of Mako's arm in a fearful grip, fingernails digging painfully into the firebender's arm. Mako's head snapped up and he glanced at his brother's scared face, following his wide eyes towards a corner of the courtyard. "What is it Bo? What's wrong?" He pressed urgently and Bo dragged him closer with surprising strength despite his sickness.

"It's that guy!" Bolin gasped, eyes never wavering from the place he was staring at. "That freaky goggled guy! The one that attacked us that night!" He cried, lunging forward to point a finger in the direction he was looking, his arm jostling his brother as Mako was forced to roughly catch him. Mako craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, eyes scanning the area for the figure of the Lieutenant and his eerie green goggled face.

"Bo…I don't-" Mako began hesitantly.

There was no one there.

"Look he was right there Mako!" Bolin interjected stubbornly, confusion filling his dulled green eyes as he sought out the Equalist fighter in the stream of unassuming people passing by. Mako faltered.

"I know Bo…don't worry about-" He began again but Bolin rounded on him, a scowl on his young face as he weakly shoved Mako back, almost falling in the process.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it!" He shouted, face flushed as people paused in the middle of walking to stare at the three of them. With a flash of irritation Mako caught his arm, dragging him towards the hospital doors as Korra jogged to catch up.

"It's alright Bolin, the three of us can handle him!" She reassured him and he glanced back at her in apparent relief. Mako shot her a disapproving look and then quickly caught Bolin as he stumbled again, helping his brother to regain his balance. The three of them made their way towards the hospital doors, optimism in their hearts at finding Bolin some help and returning their lovable cheerful earthbender back to his normal goofy self.

A relieved smile fluttered across Mako's lips, Korra shouldered the door open and the three of them promptly stepped into hell.

Screams of pain and wails of the sickly pierced the air, warbling like the shriek of a badly tuned violin. Children clutched tightly in exhausted mothers' arms screeched and sobbed brokenly, faces flushed in dangerous fevers, lips blue from lack of oxygen. Sickly bodies filled the room, pressed for space, standing in clusters and sitting in the hard plastic chairs that littered the room. Voices raised, people shouting to be heard over the noise, desperate for help and _please god it's been six days-she's so weak! _Hot tears filled eyes, spilling down pale cheeks, fingers clutching frantically at nurses sweeping busily by. Help me. Help me! _Help me! _The room was stifling, so many people crammed together, sweating, talking, crying, breathing! The breath caught in their throats as the stench of sweat and vomit and antiseptic assaulted their senses.

And the fear was so palpable in the air you could _taste it_. What is this? Why is this happening? Please make it stop! Wide eyes flickered upwards to focus on the three of them and a hushed _it's the Avatar_ rippled through the room before they turned away. Can she help us? Will she help? Fear. It seeped out of their skin, hands trembling, eyes staring senselessly and hovered in the air like a thick choking blanket suffocating them all. The fear of the unknown. The fear that nothing could be done. The fear of _death_.

Overworked nurses and healers trotted past, shoes snapping noisily against the stone tiled floor as they abruptly shook off the desperately clinging hands.

Wait your turn! Be patient! Wait your turn!

Shadows settled under their eyes as they stared hopelessly at the filling room, bodies piling up, voices growing louder. A nurse stumbled by in the hall, bracing herself against the wall as she shook off a moment of dizziness before pressing on. They were exhausted, nerves frayed and minds numbed by the rush and the sheer amount of work that needed to be done and go, go , go! Because there's a little girl that's sick and she needs help-oh she's dead? Because there's a _different_ little girl and _she_ needs help!

The hospital is a war zone and there are casualties everywhere. The number of healers has been rapidly dwindling as they grow sick, infected by the very thing they seek to cure, sickened by the very people they're trying to help.

In the corner a child vomits down its mother's legs and she stands awkwardly, clutching her baby in her arms, sick dripping down her dress, just sitting there for the longest time until a nurse pulls herself away and bustles over to help clean up the mess. On the opposite side a sudden wail pierces above the noise and a woman screams, clutching a bundle to her chest and rocking back and forth, broken sobs wracking her form as she realizes that in the time she's been sitting there her baby has stopped breathing.

Mako feels the color drain from his face and he freezes, clutching Bolin tightly to his side as Korra draws in a sharp, stunned breath. The two of them exchange a horrified glance as people hack and cough into the air until their lungs ache. They feel dirty and contaminated just by standing there and for a brief moment in time Mako wonders if he hasn't just made a horrible, terrible mistake.

"This is…awful..." Korra whispers, expression distraught as she takes in the heartbreaking sight before her.

"This is _bad_." Mako swallows, fear pounding in his heart and pumping unnecessary adrenaline through his veins.

"Hey…why's that woman crying?" Bolin murmurs, eyes blearily focused on the sobbing woman being pried from her chair so yet another can take her place. "Mako…why's she crying?"

* * *

The sharp tap of metal boots on tile beats a rhythm of urgency in Tenzin's head as he halts in his frantic pace, hailed by a stern voice snapping through the air. He's in a hurry, he has to go. The council is gathering and the city is in chaos, looking to their leaders for guidance. But he recognizes the voice, knows the person would never waste _her_ time let alone _his_ so it must be important.

"Tenzin." Lin calls and rounds the corner, relieved to see he's stopped long enough for them to talk. "How are Pema and the children?" She grinds out impatiently, as if forcing herself to go through the pleasantries in her rush.

"Just fine so far, thank the spirits. Ikki has a fever but-" There's the sharp rustle of papers and Lin abruptly shoves a handful of documents in his face, cutting his words off.

"What is this?" He demands, reaching up a hand to accept the files. "Really Lin is this not something you can just tell me? The council-"

"Just read it!" Lin snaps, anxiety churning even her calm and collected gut. Her sharp light eyes bore into his face, taking in every twitch of emotion, searching his features for that sickening moment of realization.

* * *

Before Mako can change his mind and turn to leave they're being jostled forward by more people entering the hospital and seeking help. The three of them shuffle forward, trying and failing to avoid bumping into others as they're forced further into the room. Mako tugs Bolin in the direction of the main desk, Korra sticking fretfully close. She takes over keeping an eye on Bolin, resting her hand on his thick shoulder in some semblance of comfort as Mako leans forward over the counter, eyes flashing sharply as the nurse asks her routine questions. What's wrong? Symptoms? For how long? Name? Age? She scribbles it all down in a file looking extremely haggard and worn down as she smooth's back a straggling lock of hair that has escaped her once-neat bun. Her lips move and Mako blinks, drawing back a bit.

"What?" He asks, brow furrowing in temporary confusion. She looks up, an impatient look on her face.

"I asked what kind of a bender is he?" She repeats slowly.

* * *

"What…is this?" Tenzin breathes, eyes locked on the piece of paper before him. That little leaf of paper that bears such horrible, devastating news. It doesn't make any sense! It's…

"That's a census from the hospital with data on all of their patients reported with the illness." Lin replies grimly and Tenzin lets out a shaky, incredulous breath.

"This is…._impossible!_"

* * *

There's a moment of silence as Mako stares down at the nurse before he nervously licks his lips, hand clenching into an anxious fist.

"I never said he…how did you know he was a bender?" He demands, hoping-_praying_ it's because she recognizes Bolin from the Probending matches. But somehow he already knows the answer even as the nurse looks up at him, pity shining in her dying eyes like tears.

"You don't know?" She says. "All of the ones getting sick. They're all-"

.

.

.

_Benders_.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Please keep in mind that while it deals with the spirit and chi/chakra paths there has to be SOME aspect of genetics and DNA involved in bending. How else could a waterbender plus an airbender equal one airbender, one waterbender and one nonbender? So before people freak out hold your horses and let me finish the story first lol.**_

_**Tell me what you think? Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts! It really gives me an idea on if people are enjoying this or not! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Piercing Flesh and Thought

_**Author's Note**__**: So…it's been a while yeah? Wow I hadn't realized that much time had passed since my last update! Let me start off by deeply apologizing for that but on the upside I was working to achieve my first college major-which I finally did! I've literally been so tied up with classes and writing droll English essays and much to my dismay I find my *creative* writing skills have slipped a bit so I will also apologize for this roughly written chapter. I would like to finish up writing this story along with my other one Cage of Rot so I may move on to other things.**_

_**For those of you that have been patiently waiting I thank you humbly. Please enjoy this latest chapter~**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 7: Piercing Flesh and Thought**

The thin sliver of metal touched his skin, the point prodding at the tender red flesh before indenting as something soft gave way to something sharp. Bolin winced, his heart hammering nervously in his chest as the needle finally breached his skin, slipping through the layer of tissue. The minuscule straw slid just underneath the flesh, skin rippling in a bump from the intrusion like something burrowing under his flesh. He had to blink and look away, suddenly feeling dizzy as the thumb hit the plunger, pulling back on the needle as bright red blood flooded the small tube. Cold fingers pressed against his skin and with a slight wiggle the needle came loose, deft fingers carefully capping the syringe. A tiny pearl of blood welled up where the needle had intruded into his body and a square of gauze was quickly pressed into place.

Bolin shivered where he sat shirtless on a medical table that crinkled with a weird sheet of paper that had been tucked into place. His legs dangled off of the side, Mako hovering just by his arm, ready to catch his brother if he started to slump forward. The air reeked of the sting of antiseptic and impersonality, inching up his nose and threatening to elicit a sneeze. The doctor was an older man, frazzled and dragging with exhaustion and clearly impatient to move on to his countless other patients. There was a worn sympathy in his eyes though as he regarded the sickly young man before him but he quickly shook those thoughts off. Feeling pity now would only tire him out quicker.

Bolin shivered again, skin chilled by the cold air of the examination room as he gave Mako's hand a nervous squeeze. Mako returned the grip with a reassuring clench of his own and shot his brother a brief encouraging smile. The young earthbender nearly jumped out of his skin as the cold fingers returned, poking and prodding, eyes peering intensely at his body over the rim of a thin pair of glasses. He felt like he was naked under a microscope as the doctor's eyes traced over his skin, fingers gently prodding the irritated red rash that covered most of his torso. A piercingly bright light was shone into his eyes, wiggled back and forth before being pressed into his ears and up his nose. His mouth was opened, tongue pulled out and examined, a sterile tasting stick used to scrape at the back of his tongue and almost causing him to gag. His ribs were prodded, fingers pressing and massaging at his neck before the ice cold end of a stethoscope was pressed to his chest directly over his heart. There was a beat of silence and Bolin became abruptly aware of his heart hammering away in his chest. He swallowed nervously, fingers curling around the examining table, paper crinkling under his hand. The stethoscope slid along his chest until it was positioned over one of his lungs. The doctor glanced up at him, a majority of his face hidden away behind a protective mask.

"Breathe in once for me and then release." He ordered briskly and Bolin hesitated before drawing in a slow, careful breath and abruptly dissolving into a fit of coughing. The doctor drew back quickly, brow furrowing as Bolin buried his face into the crook of his arm. When the fit had passed the icy touch of the stethoscope had returned but this time on his back. The process was repeated a few more times with the same result and finally the doctor sat back, scribbling a few more notes in the file opened before him. With a sigh he closed the manila folder and stood, his gaze drifting between Mako's worried face and Bolin's dazed one. "Your brother has the fever that's been spreading through the city." He finally announced and Mako's lips pressed together into a pale thin line. "I'm very sorry but he won't be able to leave the hospital, he has to be kept away from the rest of the public to avoid further contamination."

"So…" Mako struggled to assemble his thoughts, mind racing as his eyes searched the tiny office for some sort of clue. "So…what does that mean exactly? I mean…what is it?" The doctor edged towards the door, clearly in a hurry to move on to the next patient as he paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"They're calling it the Fire Nation Fever because that's where it seems to have originated from. It was most likely carried over by one of the trade ships or with a group of immigrants looking to live in the city. It starts out as a high spiking fever followed by a rash, coughing and a white coat appearing on the back of the tongue and throat. Your brother has all of these symptoms and it appears as if he's several days into the fever." The doctor pulled open the door and Mako tensed, stomach coiling into anxious knots.

"Wait! Is it…is it curable? I mean is there something that can help? Some medicine? A healing technique?" He demanded desperately, sweaty hands clenched into tight fists by his sides. "…Anything?" He implored, voice catching slightly and a soft sigh escaped the man's lips. The doctor glanced out into the hallway where the wails of people drifted by and sharp footsteps echoed the tiled floor. He let go of the knob and turned back into the room.

"At the moment? No." A quick glance in Bolin's direction. An expression of pity. "Look kid I'm going to be honest with you when I say we're not even quite sure what we're dealing with here. Whatever it is it's hit us hard and fast and we're barely keeping up. All you can hope to do is wait it out and see if he lives or not." The doctor shrugged apologetically, his eyes betraying the fact that he really was, _truly_ very sorry. There was a mixture of despair and helplessness in those weary eyes. The emotions of a doctor powerless to save his patients churned there. He really was very tired, _too_ tired and he had a countless, never-ending stream of patients just like these two boys that he'd have to repeat this same message to.

"How many people have survived?" Mako demanded, eyes flashing with determination that quickly faltered as the doctor shook his head.

"It's too early to observe anyone that might have gotten over the illness. Everyone infected is either still sick or…dead." A cold block of icy dread dropped into Mako's stomach and he shivered, feeling as if his very blood had frozen in his veins. "But your brother seems like a healthy young man. He's at the prime of his health and it looks like he's been eating right and keeping himself healthy. If anyone his chances of surviving and recovering are the best." The doctor told him gently before stepping into the hall. "Your brother's extremely dehydrated and needs a lot of rest. The nurse will be in to move him to a bed." He told Mako before he was gone, pacing off down the hallway and ducking into the next room where the same procedures would be carried out and the same verdict given. Mako sat in stunned silence, heart hammering away in his chest at so bluntly having the facts laid out before him. But no it was alright, he was used to things being straightforward and blunt and he preferred them that way. If the facts were there in front of him he could plan and attempt to try and figure a way out of this mess. It didn't change the situation any though and could only prepare him for the future.

Bolin was definitely, undeniably sick with whatever was killing people in the city and…he could die.

Maybe he was in a bit of a shock though. It just didn't quite seem to be registering in his mind. All of those years of fending off starvation and the icy fingers of winter, fighting away thugs with clenched bruised fists and furious flames. Shelter. Food. Water. Clothes. Blood. Flesh. Concrete. Pain. All of those things were tangible to him. He could build a shelter with his hands, pick up food, touch a wound on Bolin's arm, feel the warmth of his body and blood. But an illness? What could he do against that? _Nothing_. His shoulders sagged and he pressed his face into his hands, scrubbing at his mouth in agitation. He looked up over at Bolin who was sitting on the examination table, legs hanging limply over the side, gaze staring at the floor with an intensity that told Mako his younger brother was trying very hard not to look at him. That familiar feeling of protectiveness and love tightened in his chest and he reached out, clasping his hand on his little brother's shoulder, what he hoped was an encouraging smile plastered to his face. Bolin glanced up at him, his brow drawn upwards, mouth pulled firmly down, face scrunched up as his eyes searched his brother's face before he looked down at his shaky hands.

"Hey everything's gonna be fine bro." Mako spoke up, his voice sounding loud in the still white room. There was still _this_. He could still at least do _this_ much. He thought firmly, his resolve hardening yet again.

"I dunno Mako…" Bolin mumbled, looking doubtful and exhausted. "I don't think street smarts can get us out of this one…"

"You heard what he said." Mako cut in resolutely, reaching down to pick up his discarded scarf, the soft crimson fabric sliding through his calloused fingers. "The Doc said you're healthy and strong, you're sure to get over whatever this is! It's not like when we were kids. We've had plenty of food and a warm place to stay. We've been exercising for Probending and-" He reached up, preparing to twine his precious scarf around his brother's neck again when Bolin stopped him, his hand clenching the cloth in a tight fist. Mako fell silent, the words dying on his lips at his brother's dejected look.

"_You_ should hold on to that…" Bolin said softly before he suddenly grinned cheerfully. "I wouldn't want to lose it. You're right, everything will be fine! Things are different now." He enthused, summoning his energy if only to make Mako stop looking at him like _that_. His gaze swept the room, confusion on his face. It was getting hard to notice when people came and went he noted with some alarm, quickly forcing the feeling away. "Where'd Korra go?" He asked abruptly, hoping his brother wouldn't notice the sudden topic change. Mako seemed to relax a bit, a delicate hopeful flutter of relief rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Someone came to inform her that the council is meeting and she wanted to be there…" Mako replied, trailing off as he remembered the sight of her pale face.

* * *

Between the two of them they had managed to get Bolin to an examination room and Mako straightened his back, a hand resting reassuredly on his brother's shoulder. He glanced up, his eyes meeting Korra's pale face and the two of them exchanged a solemn glance that was heavy with the weight of uncertainty and _fear_. Her face had looked so young at that moment and he could only imagine he wore a similar expression himself as he swallowed thickly. The news they'd received from the nurse hung heavy in the air between them and Korra began pacing restlessly in short bursts of nervous energy. _Benders_. Only benders were getting sick with this-whatever it was.

And there was no cure.

_Yet!_ Mako forced himself to think. _There's no cure yet! But the doctors are frantically working on it!_ He stressed, running a hand shakily through his hair. He needed to get a grip on himself. The sight of the hospital's waiting room had shaken them both up more than either of them cared to admit, he could see it in Korra's wide eyes.

A knock on the door had drawn their attention and a hesitant lanky man had poked his head into the room, half of his face obscured by a protective mask as he shifted nervously about, clearly reluctant to be in such a place.

"Lady Korra, the Council has requested an emergency meeting and wish for you to be there." He spoke up with a polite bob of his head, his voice muffled behind the cloth mask. She'd hesitated, her worried gaze glancing over at a dozing Bolin and Mako had suddenly felt a surge of _something_ in his chest.

"I can't-" She'd begun but Mako had cut her off.

"She'll be there." He asserted firmly, staring pointedly at the man who had nodded in an affirmative before he'd closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked closed she wheeled on him, indignation and indecision flashing in her bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing?! I'm not going to just leave you and Bolin here!" She objected loudly, planting her hands firmly on her hips. Mako leveled a calm eye at her and gestured his hand in a placating manner.

"You should go, it's your duty as the Avatar and there's nothing we can do here but wait. I'll let you know what the doctor says later and besides-" He continued rationally, ignoring her as she made to object. "-if you go to the council maybe you can find out what's actually going on. That's a lot better than sitting around here twiddling your thumbs!" Mako had insisted steadfastly and Korra had hesitated before relenting at this logic.

"…Alright…when you put it that way I suppose I should go. I'll let you know what the council says then." She had agreed disgruntledly, tugging the door open. "Tell Bolin I'll be back later okay?" She'd requested and he'd promised.

* * *

The door rattling open in the present time drew Mako's attention and he blinked out of his thoughts before turning his attention back to the here and now. A nurse bustled into the room with a faint smile and passed a bundle of loose hospital clothes to Mako before she tapped Bolin's arm to draw his drifting attention.

"Alright big guy, gosh aren't you stocky for a teen? Up we go, we're moving him to a wing where people have been diagnosed like him so we can keep an eye on them all." She informed Mako, helping the older brother get Bolin to his feet. They lowered him into a wheelchair and she took the handles and despite her shorter stature managed to maneuver him easily down the hall much to Mako's surprise. Bolin flashed her a boyish grin, flushing a bit at the compliment and Mako rolled his eyes, already seeing where this was going.

"Yeah I compete in a sport." Bolin replied tiredly, his eyes brightening a bit at the opportunity to impress the pretty nurse.

"Do you?" She played along. "Are you an Earth Soccer player? Or maybe a Probender?" She questioned politely.

"Yep! We're part of a Probending team!" Bolin grinned, jabbing a thumb in Mako's direction and the nurse's eyes lit up.

"Really? We always have the Probending matches playing on the radio at the Nurse's station! What team are you on?" She enthused and Mako fought to smother a smile as Bolin proudly announced their team and the nurse responded with interest. His attention turned to the hallways they were navigating down as they dodged metal gurneys bearing motionless patients that were being moved by earthbender staff. Doctors and nurses flitted down the halls, weaving expertly in and out of the people ambling along the passages. As they passed by a nurse dumped a load of metal medical equipment into a tub of water.

"Can I get a sterilization over here?" She called out in a brisk voice and a man whirled by clapping his hands against the tub. The metal glowed a heated orange in color and the water inside quickly came to a boil under the firebender's touch. From some of the rooms they passed sobs could be heard, the weeping and cries of the weak, hurt and scared people. From others the low murmur of hushed voices hummed just below the noise of the halls. Patients cried out desperately for attention and help and the harsh cacophony of coughing split the air on occasion. A few of the rooms they passed by had beds inside where doctors were pulling sheets up over the heads of unmoving lumps.

"Here we go this will be your room." The nurse escorting them announced and wheeled Bolin through a doorway. Several beds were lined in a neat row inside of the long room with metal bars haloing each one and a heavy curtain was in place for privacy. The four beds closest to the window were filled with people and she paused at the bed by the door and snapped the brakes down on the wheelchair. "We've gotten so many patients all of a sudden that we are having to put several to a room. I'm sorry about that." She apologized solemnly as they allowed Bolin to change into the soft plain scrubs and worked together to navigate him into the bed.

"It's fine, we understand." Mako waved it off. He watched warily as she bustled about before hooking up an IV bag on a nearby stand. She withdrew the needle and swabbed the back of Bolin's hand.

"This may pinch a bit big guy, you're awfully dehydrated from being sick." She told him absentmindedly before she gestured her fingers in a gliding motion and waterbended the fluid down the bag and into the tubing before it entered the needle. When she was sure her waterbending had forced all of the air out of the line she pressed the needle into the dark vein in his hand and then carefully taped it into place. Bolin held back the wince at the sharp pinch and then the dull ache that followed yet another needle being thrust under his skin but he exhaled the anticipatory breath he'd been holding. After all he'd faced worse injuries from Probending accidents, he was tougher than this. The nurse bid them goodbye with the promise to make her rounds and check in again before she too bustled away. She like the others had an overwhelming sea of work to wade through and Mako did not envy her position one bit.

"You doing alright Bolin?" Mako asked hesitantly, pulling one of the few chairs in the room closer to his brother's bedside. The sheets were a heavy stark white cotton that brought out the paleness of his skin and contrasted sharply with the dark of his hair. There were pale smudges lingering underneath his brother's eyes and he looked utterly exhausted from the energy he'd spent coming to the hospital. Mako instinctively reached out, his rough fingers smoothing down a piece of medical tape that needed fixing. Bolin blinked at him and warily eyed the needle fixed into his skin.

"Ah yeah, no problem bro…" He murmured tiredly, his eyes drooping closed. "How long do we have to stay?" He asked fretfully and Mako smiled wanly at the use of _we_.

"Just until you're back to your normal _overly_ energetic self." He grinned wryly and Bolin flashed him a faint grin in return. Mako could see his brother's attention slipping as sleep wove its persistent tendrils around his mind and he hovered anxiously at the side of his bed as Bolin's head bobbed towards his chest, heavy with sleep.

"Mmm don't forget Pabu…" Bolin murmured sleepily.

"I won't." He promised in return and glanced down in surprise as Bolin's hand brushed his own as if to make sure he were still there.

"Don't forget yourself either." Bolin yawned, cracking a dulled eye open to glance at his brother and Mako lofted a curious eyebrow. "You'll sit here the whole time won't you? If you get sick too I'm gonna make fun of you." Bolin persisted and Mako flashed him a defiant smirk and caught his brother's hand in a firm clasp.

"That's right bro I'm not going anywhere!" He swore with firm determination.

* * *

It turns out that promise was a whole lot harder to keep than he'd thought as a nurse bustled by on her rounds and found him dozing off in the chair by his brother's bed. She'd fused at him about creating another possible patient and more work for her before shooing him from the room much to his chagrin. Despite his determination to stay by Bolin's side constantly he knew getting sick himself would only add to the problem and he had promised Bolin to look after Pabu in his absence. Bolin was sleeping soundly in his bed when he left after much hesitation, winding his scarf tighter around his neck at the chill and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Besides Bolin was in the hands of the professionals now, some of the best doctors of Republic City so he'd be fine…right? He could feel a little bit of that heavy weight lift off of his shoulders at the thought that Bolin was safe now before his thoughts turned back to the hospital and he frowned. He'd promised to never leave Bolin's side but in all honest reality he would be forced to find some more part time work in order to pay for the bill. Briefly he reminded himself to check if they had payment plans and then reminded himself that it was better than leaving Bolin alone in the loft all day while he worked. _This is better._ He stressed to himself.

The streets were fairly empty of people by now, a chill breeze darting down the oddly quiet roads, catching at the odd piece of discarded paper here and there and sending it tumbling down the sidewalks. He clambered up the familiar steps of the darkened Probending arena and made his way to the loft ladder, mourning at the loss of cheerful light and raucous noise that normally filled the area. The loft was eerily silent without the heavy earthbender steps of Bolin and his loud merry voice that was often accompanied by noisy answering chatter from Pabu. Speaking of which the little fire ferret was nowhere to be seen and he wondered if Pabu was with Korra at the moment or off wandering the streets somewhere. With a frustrated sigh Mako scaled the ladder to Bolin's room and began gathering up a few things here and there that he thought his brother would need during his stay in the hospital along with a few supplies for himself. He slid back down the ladder and tossed the bag onto the couch, pausing long enough to set some food out for Pabu before his eyes fell across a small stack of mail that Toza must've left at the entrance to their loft. Huh how had he missed that? He pondered, stooping to scoop up the envelopes.

A majority of them held bills or rubbish offers of various kinds and he discarded those on the table with an irritated flick before one letter caught his attention in particular. A grin lit up his face and eagerly he slipped his fingers under the edge, popping open the glue seal and tugging the perfumed leaf of paper from its nest. A page of delicately neat loopy handwriting filled his vision and he could feel his grin turn into that stupid goofy one Bolin kept teasing him about. Asami. The letter was from Asami and impatiently he scanned through the message, edging closer to the window for better light. Sentences jumped out at him: _Hey Mako-please tell me you're safe!_ And -_we're fine here-traveling with father to showcase his newest invention. Did I mention it to you? A Satomobile with no wheels that glides across the ice! –heard about Republic city… -staying here at the Southern Water Tribe-quaint. _His brow furrowed at her next sentence and he paused to reread it slowly. _Oddly no one up here seems to be sick, everyone has been very excited to-_

A feeling of relief flooded him and he felt his mood cheer a bit. So Asami was doing fine and no one seemed to be sick where she was at. That was good news to hear and she was safe with her dad as well. The rest of the letter was her expressing her concern for him and she mentioned Bolin and Korra as well, cautioning them all to stay safe and inquiring for a speedy reply if he could find the time. With a grin he folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope before sliding it into his pocket. He would reread it later when he had the chance, much more slowly the next time to see if he had missed anything and maybe while he was sitting with Bolin he could find a scrap of paper somewhere and write a reply.

Feeling a bit more cheerful Mako hooked the strap of the bag he'd packed with his fingers and slung it onto his back as he clattered down the stairs to the gym below. Suddenly anxious to get back to Bolin he made his way back out onto the streets where the sun was just beginning to peek between the tall buildings of Republic City, casting a warm orange glow across the emptied streets and lighting up the numerous glass panes like sparkling crystal. Metal glinted in the dying light and down the street premature lamps were beginning to flicker on, their light mockingly weak in comparison to the defiant rays of the falling sun. The light did little to warm him where it brushed gently across his skin but the sight was appreciated nonetheless as Mako bit heartily into the apple with a sharp _crunch_. The sweet tangy juices filled his mouth and his stomach grumbled with appreciation at finally being fed as he munched away at the apple.

Suddenly his strolling gait faltered and he slowly lowered the apple from his mouth, his fingers pressing against the smooth red unbroken skin as his gaze focused on an awkward still lump lying on the street. It was tucked up against the junction between a brick wall and the cold cement sidewalk as if huddling desperately for warmth from the unforgiving building that towered above them. Mako swallowed reflexively, the once delicious apple suddenly tasting like cloying ash in his mouth as a nasty icy feeling crawled into the pit of his stomach and froze there. It couldn't be much larger than a child and from underneath the bundle of accumulated rags and ragged blankets he could glimpse the pale glimmer of a small bare foot and the top of a tousled dirty mop of dark hair. Mako stood frozen alone on the sidewalk staring down at the disturbingly chilling sight before him. He hesitated, his eyes flickering with a turmoil of churning regret and uncertainty. Was it….? Was it….? What should he do? Leave it? But what if…if…

His foot wavered and he took a short step forward before the rumble of an approaching truck suddenly drew his attention and his head snapped upwards, the headlights from a Satomobile sweeping down the street towards him. Instinctively Mako ducked back into a side alley, pressing himself up against the cold stone that had afforded no warmth to the child lying a few meters away. His grasp around the apple tightened to the point that his dull nails dug half-moon circles into the fruit's flesh. His cheek brushed cool brick as he peered around the corner at the dark hulking van that was lumbering to a stop on the street next to the child's position. The truck pulled up onto the sidewalk and backed up until the rear doors were facing the place where Mako was hiding. There was a squeal of doors and then boot clad feet dropped to the ground, the figures straightening up and mumbling quietly among themselves as they glanced about for signs of anyone.

"Here's another one." Came a gruff male voice as one figure circled to the back of the truck and then threw open the heavy back doors. Inside long bundles of filthy swathed blankets were piled up in rows and as the doors rattled open a pale fleshy hand slid loose and flopped limply to the side.

"Alright let's hurry and get it then, they're waitin' on us." The other replied and the two of them ducked out of the harsh light of the fading sun and into the soft glow of the lamplight. Mako felt his breath seize in his chest as a shiver of instinctual fear raced down his spine and he flinched back behind the cover of the wall. The two men were dressed in full suits zipped up to their chins with thick gloves and boots. A heavy mask covered their faces with a large breathing filter attached to the front of the mouths and the lights reflected eerily off of the eye lenses as they turned.

_Equalists!_

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: I know it's not the best, very rough but I hope to get back into the groove of writing as I once was. Sorry for everything being so technical this chapter. Classes are starting again for me this week but they will hopefully be less stressful than last semesters so please bear with me. Reviews would be gratefully accepted and marveled over…**_


End file.
